


anything is possible until your heart stops beating

by cappuchoni, toniboonch



Series: you are going to beat this world, i know you will [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Blood, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Horror, Spooktober, Strangers to Lovers, Survival, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappuchoni/pseuds/cappuchoni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/toniboonch/pseuds/toniboonch
Summary: Our story is about a town, a small town, and the people who live in the town.From a distance, it presents itself like so many other small towns all over the world.Safe.Decent.Innocent.At least that was the case before the apocalypse.Now, like the rest of the world, the quaint town of Riverdale had been overrun with the undead.-aka the zombie fic no one asked for but everyone secretly wanted





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Spooky Season!
> 
> Anyone interested in some zombies? Well you are getting them either way.
> 
> For anyone familiar with The Walking Dead, you may notice we don’t use the term “zombie” in the actual fic. We went for that same model, in this universe zombie lore didn’t exist before the apocalypse happened.
> 
> Also consider this fic Part 1 of a series. Currently we are planning on there being 3 consecutive stories that stand on their own.
> 
> Be sure to follow on Twitter: [@cappuchoni](https://twitter.com/cappuchoni) & [@kingdomtopaz](https://twitter.com/kingdomtopaz)

_Welcome to Riverdale the town with DEATH!_

Toni shook her head at the poorly done red graffiti that had ruined the once cute town sign. She chuckled lowly to herself over the stupid joke as her eyes glanced over the scene in front of her. Dead leaves swirled in the wind, and the streets were just _ empty. _

No “_Pep!_” like the now rotting sign had originally advertised. 

She tucked a loose strand of pink hair behind her ear, listening intently for _ anything_. It was almost _too_ quiet. She normally would ransack small towns and move on quickly, but the vibe of this place was just _off_.

Toni’s stomach rumbled in protest of her unease. She hadn’t had a decent meal since she had run out of food a week back. Mainly, she been scavenging to keep her strength up, _ hoping _ a town would appear soon. Toni took a deep breath in through her nose as an effort to keep her nerves at ease. She had been in plenty of small towns during her decent south from New York. Why should this place be any different?

She continued walking down the street. Once she was out of the rundown houses, Toni found some abandoned stores she hoped would contain something even _somewhat_ edible. Everything looked as if it had already been pillaged by previous scavengers, but there was a tiny liquor store at the end of the block that appeared somewhat promising. The windows were still boarded up, and while the glass door was badly cracked, she could see the aisles were still decently stocked. 

Toni reached into her pocket and retrieved a slender tactical folding knife with a metallic purple handle, her go-to weapon as of late. It was sturdy, easy to transport, and most importantly, reliable. She used the blade to jimmy the door open, and a smile crossed her face when the door unlocked moments later.

She tugged at the door, revealing what was inside. Toni gently closed the door behind her, not wanting the noise to alert any nearby biters. Once inside, she took a look around. The small store had enough junk food to last a lifetime, which sent Toni into a deeper mistrust of the town. The room was badly lit, the light only coming in resulted from the overcast sky outside. She tiptoed around the aisles, searching for hearty food that would be easy to carry around in her worn out backpack. She spotted protein bars in the far right aisle and sank to her knees as she began to collect them.

Beef Jerky was next on her list. Then maybe some chocolate for fun. Water for sure.

The door suddenly swung open with force, and Toni froze in her place. She wasn’t alone. By the way the door opened, she could assume it was a human. Biters never tended to move so aggressively unless they were in the pursuit of prey.

_Wait, I’m prey. Fuck._

She silently prayed she hadn’t been followed. Toni was usually so careful about watching her back. The footsteps moved around hurriedly and grew closer with each second. If it was one of the creatures she would need to lose it fast before any more followed. Then she heard it, a female voice muttering worriedly to herself.

_Oh shit, oh shit!_

People weren’t good, people were _never_ good. Biters she could outsmart. They were vicious and terrifying, but boy were they stupid. Toni quickly finished putting her limited findings into her backpack and snuck around the back of the aisles, desperate for a closer look at the stranger. More aggressive rustling could be heard near the door. It sounded as if the girl was trying to push the small shopping carts around.

Toni peaked her head around the center aisles corner gaining a perfect view of a young, stunning redhead girl desperately throwing carts against the damaged door. She swallowed harshly when she saw the redhead’s motivation. A small horde of biters slammed against the door frame. Their guttural moans could easily be heard through the thin glass; the girl pushed the pile of carts further against the door, her feet braced firmly against the dusty tile floor as she grunted in frustration.

The redhead was no match for the horde as they began shattering the glass like it was nothing. They toppled onto the carts and over each other, as they flooded into the store. She swore and let out a panicked yelped before turning to run straight down Toni’s aisle.

“Oh shit,” Toni gasped. She quickly moved up from her crouched position eyeing the back door in the far right corner. She could easily slip out without the horde or the girl even knowing she had been there. 

Toni was suddenly knocked to the ground as something collided into her. A warm body was pressed against her back as she scrambled to turn around and fight it off. Her eyes met warm brown ones. For a brief moment reality fell away as she took in the sight of red hair flowing around a porcelain face. The girl quickly pushed herself off of Toni, grabbing for her bow that had been thrown next to them in the collision. 

“_Don’t_ move,” she warned, her tone harsh and breathy. She strung an arrow into her bow and aimed it right between the shorter girl’s eyes. Whatever spell Toni had fallen under quickly vanished as her eyes met the pointed tip of the arrow. The redhead cried out as a biter grabbed her shoulder from behind, frantically clawing at her long, red leather coat.

_Now’s my chance. _

Toni scrambled to her feet and turned to leave, but she couldn’t peel her eyes away from the redhead struggling against the sheer dead weight and ferocity of the creature in front of her. 

_Don’t you help that girl. Don’t you dare help her!_

Toni groaned quickly to herself. She flipped open her knife and charged ahead, easily sinking the blade into the creature’s decaying forehead. Its body stiffened and slumped to the floor. There wasn’t a moment for Toni to catch her breath as more of the creatures shuffled into view from around the aisle corner.

Thunk!

Another biter dropped, an arrow between its eyes. Toni turned back and made eye contact with the redhead. The girl smirked at her cockily and flicked her hair over her shoulder as if they weren’t in a life _threatening_ situation. Toni surged back and grabbed the taller girl's hand, pulling her towards the very last aisle.

Toni began pushing against the shelves, grunting for how much force she was putting into it. “Fucking _help_ me!” Toni pleaded, gritting her teeth as she pushed harder against the shelves. The girl appeared next to her, and as she began pushing, Toni could finally feel the shelf begin to tilt.

CRASH, CRASH, CRASH, CRASH!

The shelves began toppling down on each other like dominoes, trapping the infected beneath them. Toni watched as the redhead’s face lit up in glee over her plan _actually_ working.

“Come on!” the girl said, motioning Toni to follow her towards the front of the store.

They raced down the aisles and towards the now broken front door when Toni felt a hand firmly grasp her ankle. Her eyes widened as she was pulled down _hard_. “Ah, fuck,” she choked out; her leg felt like it was on fire. 

_No, no, no, please! No! This can’t be happening!_

Toni look back down to see a biter that was basically cut in half by the shelves gripping her ankle. Blood began to soak her denim jeans as the creature desperately tried to pull her bloody leg towards its mouth. The shorter girl cried out as she desperately tried to kick her leg out of it’s death grip, every motion causing pain to shoot up her leg, almost debilitating her entirely. She tried to blink back tears as the redhead ran up to the biter holding her and sunk an arrow into its eye, killing it instantly. 

Toni grabbed hold of a nearby shelf and used it to pull herself to her feet. She looked down to survey the damage on her leg. A large shard of glass was sunk into her calf and her ankle was definitely twisted. Horrible growling and moaning was heard from the pile of shelves as more biters began to rise from their metal entrapment. Toni whined as she took a step, but rather than walking, she collapsed to her hands and knees.

_I’m gonna die! I’m gonna fucking die!_

Toni choked back a sob when she felt two arms pull her to her feet. “W-what are you doing?” she hissed as the redhead practically drug her to the side of the store.

“In here,” she muttered, struggling to keep the injured girl upright. Toni tried her best to help but could barely walk.

The archer pulled her into a storage room and locked the door behind them. She gently set Toni down on the cool concrete floor and quickly began stacking boxes behind the door as extra protection. Bodies slammed into the door as they scratched and hissed behind it. The monsters were desperate to claw their way inside to feast on the two young women they had successfully trapped.

Toni felt dizzy, her whole body was flushed with heat as she struggled to focus on the situation she was stuck in. 

“We just have to wait them out,” the girl said, pacing back and forth in the tiny room. She looked down at Toni and her eyes widened. “Your leg!”

Toni looked down to see a pool of dark liquid starting to form beneath her cut, the jagged glass piece still protruding from her skin. “_Blood_,” she murmured, her head only growing more fuzzy.

The girl in front of her began to frantically search the shelves around them, her ruckus and the smell of the metallic liquid flowing from Toni’s leg only making the biters outside the door more frenzied. She suddenly pulled a towel from a box and dropped to her knees.

“This will hurt,” she said softly, her pale hands hovering over the bleeding limb.

“Wha-?” Toni mumbled sitting up slightly to make eye contact with the redhead. The girl suddenly ripped the glass out of the smaller girl’s leg. Toni cried out and flopped back on the floor, her eyes opening and closing rapidly as she struggled to stay conscious. 

The _moans_, the goddamn gurgling, growling moans only grew louder as they racked their fingernail deeper into the door. The redhead seemed unfazed by the decaying bodies’ advances. The towel was wrapped tightly around Toni’s leg causing her to let out another cry of pain. 

“_Fuck_,” she whimpered.

“There, that should do. For now at least,” the redhead said. She brushed her red locks from her face, leaving blood smeared on her forehead… _Toni’s_ blood.

The shorter girl panted, her whole body felt like it was on _fire_. She had seen what a bite did to people. She saw the fever… she saw it all. 

“D-Did… did it bite-”

“No,” the taller girl said shortly, crossing her arms. “I wouldn’t have risked my _own_ life to save you if it had.” Toni looked up, her eyes wide. The redhead made eye contact with her, and Toni _knew_ she wasn’t joking. 

“_Oh_,” she breathed out, “good.”

“_Good?_” she questioned. 

“Yeah, who would wanna be one of those _things_?”

The redhead nodded, her gaze falling to the blood on the floor. “Right.”

“So… so thank you,” Toni said. 

The stranger blinked rapidly and turned to her. “You’re very welcome…” she said slowly, as if she wasn’t expecting a “_thank you_” to fall from Toni’s lips. 

The atmosphere was heavy with awkwardness. Toni pulled herself up into an upright position and drug herself to lean on a shelf, her leg leaving a small, red smear behind it. The smaller girl breathed heavily as she pressed her sweaty body into the coolness of the metal shelf. The redhead watched her closely, her eyes filled with concern but also with mistrust. 

“Why’d you come here? To Riverdale?” she asked, her arms still crossed defensively over her chest. 

“I was hungry,” Toni swallowed. “Thought maybe I could find some food here. Why are you here?”

“I’m _from_ here,” she said matter-of-factly as if Toni should’ve known all along. 

The pair was silent again. Toni closed her eyes and rested her head back. She was in so much _pain_, it was so hard to stay focused on anything, including staying awake, but the groans behind the flimsy wooden door kept her mind racing. Kept her mind _awake_ much to her dismay. She wondered why the thought of sleeping even crossed her mind when there was a stranger sitting not even three feet from her. The dead were dangerous, but it was _people_ she was truly afraid of. Especially after-

“Where are you from?” the redhead whispered, snapping Toni away from her own thoughts. 

“New York,” she muttered and the taller girl smiled. 

“I liked New York. I visited there quite a lot,” she said. 

“Are we playing 20 questions or somethin’?” Toni chuckled, her voice weak. 

“Well, we _are_ going to be in here for a while.” 

“Okay then,” she nodded in response. “What’s your name?”

“Cheryl,” she stated.

“Cheryl,” Toni echoed, testing the name on her tongue. “It’s pretty.”

“Thank you. What’s yours?”

“Toni,” she replied, leaning her head back against the shelf. 

“Toni’s a strong name; it suits you.” Cheryl said, her eyes roaming up and down her body, curiously taking her all in. It sent a chill up Toni’s spine, in a _good_ way.

“Yeah, it’s better than some french queen,” Toni scoffed with an eye roll. 

“_Antoinette?_” Cheryl questioned, her french accent almost flawless. “Like Marie Antoinette?”

“Yeah, exactly that.”

“Toni is much better suited for _you_,” Cheryl chuckled. 

Toni sighed, “I think so too.” 

“So, pink?” the redhead asked, noticing the tint to Toni’s hair. “That doesn’t seem like it would be easy to maintain with… given the _state_ of things.”

“Yeah,” she laughed before biting down on her lower lip. “Haven’t dyed it in a while. You probably could tell ‘cause of how faded it is.”

“It looks nice, even if it is faded.”

“Thanks,” Toni smiled in response. She felt her eyes slowly closing, losing the fight to keep them open.

“What do you think you’re doing?” the redhead snapped.

“Hm?” Toni asked, her eyes fluttering back open at Cheryl’s exclamation. “What do you mean?” 

“Stay awake,” she said, the humor in her eyes gone.

Annoyance crossed the pinkette's face. “What? Why?” she quipped.

“Because it’s just not safe,” Cheryl responded, running a hand through her hair as she glanced towards the barricaded door and then down at Toni’s leg.

“Are you gonna kill me in my sleep?” the shorter girl asked, letting out a short laugh.

The redhead scoffed, “Of _course_ not.”

“Good,” Toni breathed out, once again resting her head on the shelf behind her. “Now that we’ve settled that, I _really_ need to close my eyes for a bit.”

“I guess 20 questions is over then?” the redhead chuckled, watching as Toni opened one eye and shot daggers at her. 

“You try losing that much blood and _not_ be exhausted,” Toni grumbled, reclosing her eye.

“But how do I know I can trust you?”

“It’s pretty impossible for me to kill you in _my_ sleep, Cheryl,” the shorter girl huffed.

“I guess that’s a fair point,” Cheryl sighed.

“Trusting you, Cher,” Toni yawned. “Don’t kill me.”

The redhead couldn’t help but blush at the nickname that slipped from Toni’s mouth. “Sleep well, Toni.”

Toni opened her eyes and groaned as she stretched out her stiff limbs. The storage room was dark, limited light shining through the small window. Was it sunrise or sunset? Toni shifted her legs and heard a groan of annoyance. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and saw that Cheryl had her head rested on the thigh of Toni’s good leg, using her as a pillow. 

“Hey, no free loading!” Toni snapped, shaking her leg. 

“I do _not_ rest my head on concrete,” Cheryl muttered, raising her head from Toni’s thigh. 

“Or my leg,” Toni grumbled back. Cheryl shushed her almost immediately. “Excuse me?”

“Be _quiet_,” Cheryl huffed with an eye roll, standing up slowly. She made her way to the door and gently slid the tower of boxes she had placed there to the side. The redhead pressed her ear to the door and held her breath, “I think they’re gone.”

Toni listened intently too, no moans, no growls, no painfully slow, dragging steps, no clack from jaws opening and closing and best of all, no rotting smell. “Yep, they’re gone.”

“Isn’t that what I _just_-” Cheryl huffed and shook her head. “Can you stand?”

“I’m… I’m not sure,” Toni replied, ignoring the girl’s annoyed outburst. She grabbed the shelves behind her and slowly lifted herself into a standing position, applying very little pressure to her ankle. She hobbled on it, trying to see if she could handle her weight on one leg, before bending down and gathering her backpack. 

Cheryl went to grab her bow and satchel returning to the door. She unlocked it slowly and peaked out through the small opening she gave herself. After giving Toni a single nod, she opened the door. The taller girl put a finger to her faded red lips and slipped out into the store.

Toni limped behind, desperately trying to not make a sound. Her eyes watered from the pain as they snuck around the outside of the store towards the front. Soft ghastly muffled noises could be heard from the biters still trapped under the fallen shelves, but the two girls weren’t worried about them in the slightest; if they could escape they would have escaped by now. 

The pair exited into the fresh air. The weather was still chilly as the sun had not yet reached its highest peak, appearing to be fairly early in the morning.

“Well, I guess this is it… Thanks for helping me back there. It means a lot,” Toni said kindly. She threw her hand out in front of her, but rather than accept the gesture, Cheryl simply stared at her. 

The redhead tossed her somehow still perfect hair over her shoulder and pursed her lips in thought. “Nonsense, Toni. You aren’t going to make it a _day_ on that leg. I don’t want all of my hard work going to waste.” Her words caused Toni rolled her eyes with a slight smirk. “Come back with me. I have a house that’s _more_ than protected.The grounds are completely surrounded by an iron fence. You’ll be safe until your leg heals.”

“Wait, really?”

“Of course,” Cheryl replied, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. “I have more than enough food and a working, _hot_ shower.”

Toni raised an eyebrow at the girl. Her grandfather had told her not to trust anyone but herself. She had broken that rule before, and it had cost her... _them_... everything. Yet this girl in front of her had saved her life _and_ had just thrown her _another_ life line without batting one of her perfect eyelashes. 

“I dunno, Cheryl,” Toni said, her eyes falling to the ground. 

“Just until you leg heals,” Cheryl pressed.

Toni sighed, knowing the redhead wouldn’t give up. She seemed stubborn as hell. “Fine, _just_ until my leg heals.”

“I think you’re going to enjoy your stay,” Cheryl replied, hooking her arm under Toni’s to help her walk. 

“I sure hope so,” Toni breathed, catching an annoyed elbow in her ribs. “_Ow!_ Hey, watch it!”

Cheryl helped Toni support herself as they walked down the street.The dead leaves crunched under their shoes, Toni’s movements growing slower and slower as time went on. Soon, the small stores turned to neighborhoods. Then those neighborhoods turned into a long, deserted road. She struggled to control her breathing and sweat dripped from Toni’s brow. Her leg basically dragged behind her, blood still dripping from her improperly bandaged wound.

“Are we there yet?” she huffed, not knowing how much longer she could keep going.

“We’re almost there,” Cheryl replied, adjusting her grip on the girl. 

Toni panted heavily, “Not sure I can make it.”

“Oh yes you will,” the taller girl snapped. “I did not drag you all this way for you to give up now. You can do this; the manor is just over this hill.”

“A _hill_,” she grumbled. “If you didn’t just save my life, I’d think you were trying to kill me.”

The remainder of the walk was longer than Toni cared for, and she made her discomfort known nearly the entire walk back. Each comment earned an eyeroll and a laugh from Cheryl. Occasionally she’d throw in a headshake as well.

Eventually they came to a large gate, Toni not even realizing they had begun walking down a private driveway surrounded by trees. She had been enjoying taunting Cheryl and lost track of her surroundings. The pinkette inwardly kicked herself, another rule broken. There was something about this girl that made her forget she was fighting for her very survival. Toni couldn’t help but wonder if that was a good thing... or a bad thing. Most likely bad, but for now she was forced to rely on her. She was forced to _trust_ her. Hopefully it wouldn’t come back to bite her in the ass. 

“Home sweet home,” Cheryl spoke, pulling Toni from her thoughts, and nodded towards the _mansion_ in front of them. Toni’s mouth dropped open. Behind the fence was immense, Gothic mansion.

“Wow,” Toni exhaled. 

Cheryl smiled, “I told you, you will be safe here.” She looked to her side, her face close to Toni’s, almost touching.

Toni swallowed and turned from her. She let out a breathy laugh, “You were right.” 

“I’m _always_ right,” the redhead replied with a slight roll of her eyes. 

“_Sure_ you are, Cher,” Toni replied, arching an eyebrow at her.

Cheryl scoffed, “You’ll learn.” She pulled Toni closer against her body, “Come on,” the redhead urged. She helped, although Toni would call it forced, the shorter girl the rest of the way down to the impressive entrance to the property. The redhead unlocked the gate and pushed it opened, quickly pulling the pair inside and locking it behind them.

“Welcome to Thornhill, Toni,” Cheryl smirked, throwing an arm out in the direction of the manor.

“You wouldn’t happen to have a golf cart to get us the rest of the way up that driveway would you?” Toni joked as she eyed the distance between them and the enormous house ahead.

“And to think, you wanted to go off on your own,” Cheryl reminded her.

Toni’s jaw dropped in mock offense, “There may have been a small chance I majorly underestimated how bad my injuries actually are. Now, are you going to help me the rest of the way or not?”

“Let’s go,” the redhead laughed.

“You know, Cher,” Toni turned to Cheryl as she limped alongside her, “I think I’m gonna like it here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toni’s knife (minus the Joker text):  
<https://drive.google.com/open?id=17TOieXbZwiI3lmUThjfZXFtLXSGGcLXV>


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone supporting this fic! There’s a lot to unpack this chapter so let’s just get right to it… enjoy!
> 
> Follow on Twitter: @cappuchoni & @kingdomtopaz

Six weeks. Six _long_ weeks, and Toni’s ankle was still healing.

She wasn’t used to relying on anyone. Toni took care of herself. She survived _alone_. Now she had to get used to being dependent on someone else… on her life being in someone _else’s_ hands. It was a huge adjustment for the girl. Even living inside an actual house was an adjustment. For months she had been on the road, and now, thanks to Cheryl, she had somewhere to temporarily call home.

Toni realized very quickly just how much she owed to the redhead. She fed her, she took care of her. Without Cheryl she’d most likely be dead somewhere right now… or worse… turned. There was no doubt in Toni’s mind, Cheryl had saved her life.

That first day, Toni had barely even survived the trip back. How could she have thought she’d be able to make it going off on her own when she could barely even _walk_? Cheryl dragged her stubborn ass across town and up a very _long_ flight of stairs, never once making Toni feel like a burden. She was like her guardian angel… her rash, stubborn, boastful, _exhausting_ angel.

_Cheryl opened the door to her lavish home, quickly regripping a fading Toni in her arms. The redhead pulled her inside, shutting and locking the door behind them. Toni gripped onto Cheryl for dear life, desperately trying to keep her eyes opened._

_“Just up the staircase,” Cheryl said, gritting her teeth, sweat forming on her own brow. It shocked the redhead to see how ill Toni had gotten during the decent up her driveway and to her front door._

_“St-stairs,” Toni grumbled, her body warm and glistening with sweat._

_“To the guest room,” Cheryl explained, urging the shorter girl forward. “I can address your wounds once we reach it.” The pinkette planted her foot on the step and slowly pulled her body up. She clenched her jaw. Cheryl could easily see the muscles straining on her face as she grunted. The redhead tightened her grip on Toni fearing the smaller girl would drop at any moment._

_“I f-fucking hate s-stairs,” Toni panted, taking another step with her injured ankle and crying out in pain._

_“Will you stop complaining? You need to save your strength,” Cheryl breathed, watching carefully as Toni’s foot moved onto the next step._

_“Callin’ me annoying?” Toni asked, breathing out a chuckle._

_“No, I just don’t want you to fall,” Cheryl replied, no sarcasm in her voice and worry etched across her brow._

_Toni suddenly grew serious and took her next step, her breath shaky as her tongue darted out to wet her cracked lips. The pair struggled up the stairs for what felt like hours, Toni only growing weaker and more tired as the climb went on. Neither spoke, too busy with the fear of falling backwards. Toni felt utterly safe in Cheryl’s arms. The redhead had a vice like grip around Toni’s waist, holding her steady, while the shorter girl’s arm was wrapped around her shoulder._

_“Almost there,” Cheryl chirped, her voice cracking from exhaustion despite the smile that grew on her face._

_By the time the girls finally reached the top of the stairs, Toni was close to tears. She was completely and utterly exhausted. Her head drooped, and her eyes closed. All she wanted to do was drop to the floor right then and there._

_Cheryl pushed her forward and down the hall. As they passed by several closed doors, Toni couldn’t help but wonder what was wrong with those rooms. After all, she wasn’t picky. For months she had been using the ground has her mattress._

_“H-how much farther?”_

_“Two more rooms,” the redhead answered as she adjusted Toni’s weight against her._

_The shorter girl turned to the side, “What’s wrong with… with o-one of th-these? I’m really not p-picky. I’ll just curl… up on the fl-floor or something.”_

_Cheryl turned her head to the door they were passing. Her brown eyes softened, and sadness flooded her pale face. Toni could feel the sorrow radiating from the girl and immediately regretted her words._

_“N-nevermind,” she quickly added. “I’m sure wherever you’re ta-taking... m-me will be gr-great. It’ll be n-nice to have a… a real b-bed.”_

_The redhead shook her head, “You really just never stop talking do you?”_

_Toni groaned in response as sharp pain shot up her leg from her wound. She slumped further into Cheryl as her eyes began to roll back._

_“Oh no,” Cheryl muttered. “You are **not** passing out in the hallway. We are almost there, Toni. You **can** do this.”_

_“H-have t-to,” Toni moaned out. “You… ar-aren’t letting m-me g-give up.”_

_“Absolutely incorrigible,” Cheryl rolled her eyes while stifling a smile. “You can sleep when we get you to bed.”_

_Just as Cheryl had claimed, their destination was only a few feet away. She led Toni through an open door on their right and into the guest room. The space was nicer than Toni’s entire New York apartment, and the shorter girl couldn’t help but let out and appreciative gasp. Her small body shook from exhaustion as Cheryl led her the last few steps to the bed._

_“Okay, now carefully turn and I’ll-” Cheryl began, but Toni suddenly flopped forward face first onto the bed, her eyes instantly closing. “Or not,” the redhead huffed, “You cannot sleep right now. I have to tend to your wounds before they become infected.”_

_“You promised sleep,” Toni whined, burying her dirty face further into the pillow. “Can’t you do it while I’m passed out?”_

_“I suppose,” Cheryl sighed._

_As she drifted off, Toni could hear the other girl exit the room to collect the first-aid supplies. By the time Cheryl returned, she had completely fallen asleep. Unfortunately for Toni, she didn’t manage to stay that way for long. Her eyes flashed open as a stabbing burn radiated from her calf. She yelped and pulled her leg away._

_“**Don’t** move,” Cheryl hissed, placing a soft hand further up her calf._

_“What are you doing?” Toni groggily cried._

_“Helping you, **again**,” Cheryl replied with a huff, her focus lying on the large gash in Toni’s tanned skin. Her eyebrows knitted together in concentration as she stabbed the needle back into her flesh. Toni screamed and buried her head into the pillow, gripping it tightly. “Your ankle appears to be twisted.”_

_“Oh really? Wouldn’t have guessed!” Toni replied sarcastically through clenched teeth. She cried out again as the needle stabbed back into her._

_“Apologies,” Cheryl hummed._

_Toni rolled her eyes with a sigh. Despite doing her very best to stay still while Cheryl continued to tend to her injury, she couldn’t help but whine and wince. She did her best to ignore the feeling of the sewing needle continuously being stabbed into her already sore leg, but she was fighting a losing battle. Her mind silently begged that Cheryl would finish her work fast, not knowing how much longer she could manage.“There. All done,” Cheryl exclaimed proudly, cleaning her stitching with a wipe._

_The pressure stung, making Toni’s eyes water. “Thanks,” she sighed._

_“Of course, Toni.” Cheryl smiled. She collected the supplies and stood from the bed. “Now get some rest. We can wait until morning to wrap your ankle.”_

_“Not gonna argue with that.”_

_“Goodnight.”_

_Toni looked up at her, eyes dropping as sleep once again began to take hold, “Goodnight, Cher. I owe you.”_

_Cheryl smiled softly at the statement as turned to leave for her own bedroom. She glanced once more at Toni’s now sleeping frame and sighed before exiting the room, shutting the door quietly behind her._

The first week at Thornhill was quite the adjustment for Toni. It had been a long time since she had any company, and now, she had it constantly. Not that she was complaining. Spending time with Cheryl was actually enjoyable. 

What _wasn’t_ enjoyable were the nightmares. Since that first night, Toni had been unable to properly rest. She slept a lot, but what sleep she did get came in small doses. As soon as she would achieve a deep sleep, the nightmares would come. They plagued her nightly, causing her to toss and turn. She was growing weary from the lack of sleep with no idea how to solve the problem.

She didn’t want to burden Cheryl. As far as Toni was concerned, the redhead had done _more_ than enough already. Cheryl had saved her life, given her shelter and food, granted her companionship. The last thing she wanted to do was pile onto that even further. What Toni didn’t plan on were the screams telling Cheryl for her.

_Teeth sunk into her calf, ripping the flesh from her bone, blood pouring and squirting from the wound. Toni screamed, the creature clawed into her leg deeper as it chewed on her muscle. The burning and blinding pain from the bite was enough to make her head go foggy._

_No one was there to save her as more biters soon joined the one feasting on her. Their teeth ripped into her as she screamed, her body growing hot and sticky with her own blood as they not only bit into her leg but her arms, torso, and shoulders as well. She heard them biting into her as the taste of her own blood invaded her mouth._

_Toni released an ear piercing scream and bolted upright, panting in a feeble attempt to catch her breath. She looked around the room and could see she was safe in Cheryl’s guest room, but the stinging pain continued to radiate all over her body. Her injured leg burned fiercely as Toni thrashed the covers off of her, desperate to get the weight off._

_The door to her room opened, revealing a disheveled redhead looking around the room with wide eyes. “Toni?” her voice rang out. “What’s wrong?”_

_“I-It…” Toni began sobbing as she buried her head in her hands. Cheryl crossed the room, perching herself on the end of Toni’s bed, close enough to leave a comforting sensation but not close enough to be invasive. “It bit me!”_

_“What bit you?” Cheryl swallowed, again checking around the room rapidly. Finding it empty, she exhaled, “Toni, nothing is here. You’re safe.”_

_“No, no. It was so real b-but,” the pinkette sobbed, “I kn-know it wasn’t... I was s-so scared. T-they ripped into m-me. They **ate** m-me. Those monsters from the s-store!”_

_“You had a horrid nightmare,” Cheryl replied, her eyes sad. She reached out slowly, her hand gently rubbing Toni’s thigh in an effort to soothe her. “You’re okay now. I promise, Toni, you’re okay.”_

_“I’m okay,” Toni breathed out, echoing Cheryl’s words. She looked around the room, regathering her surroundings. “I’m okay.”_

_“Are you feeling better now?” Cheryl asked._

_Toni nodded as she leaned back in bed grabbing at the covers. Her eyes looked exhausted. “Yeah. I’m sorry I woke you. It was just a dumb dream.”_

_“I have nightmares too,” Cheryl confessed._

_“You do?”_

_The redhead nodded slowly, “Yes, I feel as though good dreams are few and far between as of late.” She gave Toni a watery smile as the shorter girl nodded in agreement._

_“Well, thanks for checking on me.”_

_“How long?” Cheryl asked._

_“I… I’m not sure what you mean,” Toni squinted at her._

_“The nightmares,” she explained. “How long have you been having nightmares?”_

_“Um… a f-few nights,” the pinkette muttered in response._

_“Next time wake me? I know what it’s like… it’s harder when you’re alone.”_

_Toni nodded wordlessly, not trusting her voice to respond. She was still clearly shaken up from the incredibly realistic dream._

_Cheryl smiled at her, this time a happy one, and stood from the end of the bed, “I’m glad you’re okay, Toni. I will see you in the morning. Goodnight.”_

_As she watched Cheryl turn to leave, fear flooded Toni. Whatever calming effect the girl had on her vanished the moment she stood from the bed. “Cher!” she suddenly called out, stopping the redhead dead in her tracks._

_“Yes?”_

_Toni gripped the bedding nervously, “W-would you lay with me? Just until I fall asleep?”_

_Cheryl smiled softly at Toni’s words. “Of course, Toni.” The redhead moved to the other side of the full bed and slipped under the covers with effortless grace._

_Toni turned to face her, smiling shyly, “Thank you.”_

_“You’re welcome,” Cheryl replied, turning to face her as well. She let out a chuckle, “I haven’t been to a sleepover since middle school.”_

_Toni rolled her eyes with a smirk, “I couch surfed all the time.”_

_The girls lay in silence for a while, just staring at each other. “This is nice,” Cheryl suddenly spoke up._

_“Yeah, it’s nice to... to have someone.”_

_“Agreed.”_

_Toni’s eyes fell to the redhead’s lips. She averted her eyes and rolled onto her back to look up at the ceiling as panic filled her chest. “Well, uh, goodnight, Cher!”_

_“Goodnight, Toni.”_

_When Toni woke the next morning the side of the bed she expected to find Cheryl on was vacant. She sighed, realizing the redhead must have taken the “until I fall asleep” to heart. The pinkette couldn’t help but be slightly disappointed. She had **actually** slept well to her surprise. Cheryl’s presence, despite the gap between them, was much needed._

_A knock suddenly rang out causing Toni’s heartbeat to pick up. “Yeah?” she called out in response._

_“Good morning! I hope I didn’t wake you,” Cheryl said._

_Toni shook her head, “I was **just** wondering where you went.”_

_“Oh?” Cheryl replied, her face puzzled. “I thought you had requested I stay until you fell asleep.”_

_“I-I did,” Toni nodded, slowly._

_“You know,” Cheryl began, tucking her hair nervously behind her ear, “I **do** have a king sized bed. If you would prefer, you can sleep in my room tonight? There is **plenty** of space so we wouldn’t need to be close, and if you have another dreadful nightmare you won’t wake up alone.”_

_“Wow,” Toni exhaled, a smile etching into her tired features. “I would love that, Cher.”_

To the pinkette’s surprise, moving into Cheryl’s room wasn’t much of an adjustment; the two girls practically spent all of their free time together anyways. Cheryl’s room was quite extravagant, just as the redhead herself. Toni quickly caught on that the girl’s favorite color was, in fact, _red_, and the shorter girl soon found herself under silk, crimson sheets and upon the most luxurious down pillows she could have imagined.

Toni felt _safe_. 

Chery was a great nurse, constantly waiting on her and dressing her wound whenever she deemed necessary, and soon the shorter girl started to feel _ better _. So much better that the overly worried redhead eventually felt confident enough to leave her alone. After informing Toni of her plans to go out for the afternoon, Cheryl revealed why she had been away from the security of her gated estate the day they met.

_“What do you mean you were hunting?” Toni gaped at the redhead, her eye’s wide._

_“I mean exactly as I already explained. The day we met I had been out hunting,” Cheryl repeated with an eyeroll._

_The shorter girl sat up in bed. Toni flinched in pain as her injured leg slid up the mattress. “You just go out to kill those things for sport? Cheryl, are you insane?”_

_The redhead huffed in annoyance, “I’m not hunting **them**. I refuse to slay human beings unless I have no other alternative.”_

_“There n-” Toni sighed. “You do know they aren’t people anymore right?”_

_Cheryl scoffed, “I refuse to argue on semantics, Toni. Not only is it exhausting, but I am running out of daylight.”_

_“So what **are** you planning on ‘slaying’ then?”_

_“I’m hunting for meat,” Cheryl explained, clearly annoyed. “Squirrels, rabbits, perhaps even if deer if I’m lucky. **Actual** hunting.”****_

_“Seriously?” Toni’s mouth crooked to one side. “Didn’t take you for the sportsman type.”_

_“I happen to be an award winning junior archer. I placed 1st in five state titles,” Cheryl protested. “I am **well** versed in hitting moving targets.”_

_“Relax,” the pinkette laughed. “I was kidding. Don’t think I didn’t see how you took down those things. You were **very** bad ass.”_

_“Oh,” Cheryl blushed._

_“I mean you really don’t seem like someone who would enjoy game meat,” Toni shrugged, “but hey, can’t be picky in times like this.” The other girl pursed her lips and nodded in agreement as Toni continued, “So does that mean I’ll actually be able to eat something without a shelf date?”_

_“I will have you know I happen to adore venison,” she objected. “And… yes… I suppose you would be able to eat something without a shelf date, as you put it.”_

_“Awesome,” Toni smiled, suddenly excited at the idea of **real** food. “Just… be safe?”_

_“Of course,” Cheryl said clearing her throat, flinging her hair out of her face. “I will be back soon, don’t fret.”_

_“I’ll try,” Toni laughed, “Just like, come back. Okay? When we met you had a whole swarm of those things chasing you.”_

_“The last time I foolishly ventured into town. I typically keep my hunts to the woods. It was reckless on my part, but,” she smiled at Toni, “if I hadn’t who would have saved you?”_

_The pinkette raised an eyebrow, “You mean who would have led a horde straight to me?”_

_Cheryl huffed, “I hardly see how that’s relevant.” The two simply stared at each other for a moment before the redhead cracked a smile, “I promise to come back, Toni.”_

_By the third hour of Cheryl’s absence, the pinkette had begun to feel nervous, “Fuck, where is she?” Toni whined, looking out at the setting sun. “She should be back by now.”_

_What could she do? Toni could barely walk to the bathroom, let alone leave the house on a rescue mission. Her heartbeat quickened as she thought of Cheryl trapped, hurt, or dead somewhere in the biter infested town._

_Steps could be heard down the hallway and Toni tensed up, hoping it was the redhead._

_“Greetings, mon petit patient,” Cheryl said with a smile upon opening the door._

_“You had me worried. I thought a biter got you,” Toni breathed._

_Cheryl stared at her questioningly. “And what in God’s name is a **biter**?”_

_Toni exaggerated a biting motion, opening and closing her mouth audibly. “You know? Biters… the dead!”_

_The redhead scoffed, “You named the **infected**?”_

_“They’re a **little** more than infected,” Toni glared at her. “I’ve seen some with their skin rotting off.”_

_“Ew,” Cheryl responded in disgust. “Still, that is a rather juvenile nickname.”_

_Toni shrugged, “Gotta have a little fun.”_

_Cheryl rolled her eyes and shook her head. A laugh escaped her lips as she responded, smirking, “You are quite funny, Toni.”_

_“I know,” Toni agreed with a wink._

_Awkwardness hung in the air for a moment, neither girl knowing exactly where to go from there._

_“Well?” Toni asked, breaking the silence._

_“Well, what?”_

_“Did you have any luck?” Toni chuckled._

_“Oh...” Cheryl said, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously. “ Unfortunately, I did not have much luck today. I did manage to procure an e- a squirrel for you._

_“Were you going to say extra?” Toni questioned._

_“Y-yes,” the redhead acknowledge. “I… I store any extra meat in the cellar, for winter.”_

_“Oh, yeah,” the shorter girl nodded. “That makes sense. Hey, if you need that for later-”_

_“Nonsense,” Cheryl cut her off. “I made a point to get something specifically for you. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go prepare your dinner.”_

As time went on, the girls grew closer and learned more about each other. Cheryl learned that Toni had been living with her grandfather in a tiny New York apartment when the virus had overtaken the city. Her uncle had been with them as well but took off at the first sign of trouble, leaving the pink haired girl to take care of the aging man alone.

Her grandfather had been unable to travel, and he urged Toni to go on without him. She had adamantly refused, and he attempted to make the journey with her. The pair had found a small cabin to call home for a few months until he passed in his sleep. Toni attributed it to “lack of medical care” since all the hospitals had shut down. Cheryl sympathized, having lost her nana under similar circumstances.

Still, there were topics the girls avoided. Toni seemed very uncomfortable discussing life on the road and what happened after the loss of her grandfather. All Cheryl knew was that after the man’s passing Toni had gone off on her own, eventually leading her to Riverdale.

Cheryl was an enigma to Toni, knowing next to nothing about the girl. She knew she had a grandmother and some sort of immediate family, but whenever Toni brought it up the redhead would shut down. She was living with the girl, sharing a bed with her, and there was still so much of her past clouded in mystery. What was she like before the world ended? The pink haired girl yearned for answers. She wanted to know Cheryl as more than her savior and caretaker; she wanted to know _her_.

_The girls laid in bed, both of their noses stuck in one of Cheryl’s many books. Toni sighed heavily, while she enjoyed reading she couldn’t help being bored of Cheryl’s classics. It was no wonder the girl occasionally spoke like she was from the 18th Century; it seemed like that’s when all of her books had been written._

_“Do you have anything else to read?” Toni asked, flopping Pride and Prejudice next to her._

_“Not enjoying Jane Austen?” Cheryl replied, turning her page of A Tale of Two Cities. “Would you prefer Charles Dickens?” She closed her book and offered it to Toni._

_“Not really, but thanks,” Toni mumbled taking the book from the redhead. Cheryl chuckled softly and took the Jane Austen classic, opening it to the first page. “Do you have anything… you know? More current?”_

_Cheryl paused for a moment, pursing her lips in thought, “I have Twilight.”_

_“Twilight? Cher, you’re killing me,” Toni groaned, staring up at the ceiling._

_Cheryl closed her book and looked over at the pinkette. “Is there anything I can do to cure your annoyingly obvious boredom?” she asked._

_“Can’t we just talk or somethin’?” Toni replied, with a shrug._

_“About what?”_

_“I don’t know…” Toni paused, her eyebrows furrowing in thought, “tell me about you?”_

_“Like before all of **this**?” Cheryl leaned back into her pillow, her eyes glossy._

_“If-if that’s okay?”_

_“I suppose…” the redhead answered. “What do you want to know?”_

_“Okay,” Toni stuck out her lip out in concentration as she thought about what she wanted to ask. “What were you like in school?”_

_“A whole world of questions and you go with **school**,” she mocked, rolling her eyes. “But, okay, school it is. I had been extremely excited about my senior year at Riverdale High.”_

_“You were still in High School? Hey, that means I’m older,” Toni laughed._

_“Do you want to me to tell you or not?” Cheryl huffed in annoyance. The pinkette nodded and mouthed a silent “sorry” to signal her to continue. “As I was saying, we were just beginning to apply for colleges. I was for sure a shoe in at Highsmith College due to my 4.2 GPA.” Toni chuckled next to her, watching as the redhead’s face lit up with pride. “I was student body president and planned on petitioning for Prom Queen. I was also captain of my beloved River Vixens, our cheerleading squad. My twin was captain of the football team. Everything was… perfect.”_

_“Wait, you have a twin?” Toni asked._

_“Yes, Jason. He’s my best friend. I love him more than anything.”_

_“Is he…” Toni trailed off, chewing on her bottom lip._

_“He was bit,” Cheryl replied, the prideful emotion in her voice gone, “a few months before we met.”_

_“I’m so sorry, Cher,” Toni said, placing her hand on top of Cheryl’s._

_“No, it’s I who should be apologizing,” she sniffled._

_The shorter girl’s brow furrowed in confusion at the response. “Huh?”_

_“All of this… the infected… the end of the world… it was my family’s fault,” Cheryl swallowed, tears brimming in her eyes. “All of it.”_

_“What do you mean?” Toni asked, pulling her hand back cautiously._

_Cheryl whimpered at the loss of contact. “My parents… they weren't good people, Toni. I didn’t know just how monstrous they truly were until everything happened. You have to believe I had nothing to do with it,” she begged._

_Toni nodded somberly and waited for her to continue. It was difficult for the pinkette to believe the girl before her would have played **any** part in what had happened. Cheryl had given Toni no reason not to trust her, and now she was volunteering perhaps her darkest secret with no prompt to do so._

_“One day while JJ and I-”_

_“JJ?” Toni inquired._

_Cheryl smiled halfheartedly, “My brother… Jason; I’ve referred to him as JJ as long as I can remember.”_

_“Your last name start with a J?” the pinkette asked. “Let me guess… hmm... Jones?”_

_“Oh **heavens** no,” Cheryl scoffed in disgust. “Nothing so common as that. Our last name is Blossom.”_

_“Pretty,” Toni smiled. “Mine’s Topaz… in case you were wondering.”_

_“Toni Topaz,” Cheryl let the name sit on her tongue. “TT… it fits you.”_

_“Yeah,” the shorter girl felt heat flood her cheeks. “I mean it’s alright. Yours is better.”_

_“Nonsense,” the redhead protested. “Your name is exquisite, Toni. Never let anyone cause you to think otherwise.”_

_Toni shook her head, a ghost of a laugh on her lips. “If you say so, Cher. Did you want to finish your story? I mean… you don’t have to… can’t imagine it’s easy.”_

_“Of course,” Cheryl nodded. “As I was saying, one day while we were at school the entire town went into a lockdown. Riverdale went under quarantine, but they wouldn’t explain why. My brother and I went home, and our house was in shambles. Daddy was busy throwing stacks of papers into the fire.”_

_“He was trying to get rid of evidence?”_

_“Precisely,” she confirmed. “As it turned out my parents ran a secret drug ring. Jingle Jangle and Fizzle Rocks. The entire Blossom empire was built on it under the guise of maple syrup manufacturing. They would transport the drugs all over the world hidden within the maple barrels.”_

_“I still don’t see how some street drugs caused all this,” Toni inquired, still not understanding where the redhead was going with her story._

_“He was ambitious… greedy… all of this,” she motioned around the room, referencing the house they currently resided in, “it wasn’t enough. He tried to come up with something new. I’m not sure what he did exactly, but the chemical reaction caused people to go **wild**. They started attacking each other in the streets. They’d just bite into one another, tearing flesh with their teeth.”_

_“Your dad caused the first biters,” Toni rephrased for Cheryl to confirm._

_The redhead nodded as tears fell down her face, “The outbreak started **here** in Riverdale, because of him. Shortly after we got home that day the CDC arrived and nearly broke the door down. Luckily my father didn’t destroy the formulas, only the evidence linking Blossom Maple Farms to any wrong doing. His main concern was protecting the company not humanity.”_

_“Then what?” Toni pressed._

_“My parents worked with the CDC. Daddy handed over everything about the chemicals he used in exchange for immunity cogent on a cure being discovered. Weeks went by and **nothing**. My mother told me they were close, but my f-father… he… he couldn’t face it anymore. We found him in the barn; he had hung himself from the rafters.”_

_“Oh my God,” Toni breathed out. “So they weren’t close?”_

_“They were,” Cheryl answered urgently. “They still are. The CDC still has all of the research. My mother gave them **everything**. They just aren’t here anymore. They took it back to Washington, all of the formulas and notebooks that hadn’t been destroyed by my father. They are still working, Toni. I’m **sure** they are close to a breakthrough… they **have** to be. I was always told it was coming.”_

_“You can’t be serious about this cure, Cher. It’s been over a year.”_

_“Well, why not? What’s done can be undone. Those people out there are sick and suffering. They can be helped!”_

_Toni stayed silent, her eyes filled with sadness for the girl next to her. She simply didn’t understand that they weren’t just sick, they were **dead**. There was no undoing that._

_“My mother ended her own life not long after. Jason swore it was an accident but I-I knew. She unlocked the gate and left… a-and she walked right into a horde… th-they ripped her limb from limb… I… **we** saw it happen. We tried to stop her, but we couldn’t get to the gate in time. W-we both were forced to watch our mother be eaten alive. She was a vial woman… especially to me… but to **see** that? Sh-she was still my mother. Suddenly it was the two of us, and then by summer it was… it was just me,” Cheryl sniffed, wiping her nose._

_Toni didn’t dare press further about Jason’s death. She could tell it was still a fresh wound for Cheryl. She couldn’t imagine Jason leaving her alone by choice like her selfish parents did. The pinkette sat in shock for a moment giving Cheryl time to breathe and calm down. The redhead had just dumped a lot on her like the fact that her parents had basically caused the apocalypse that took **everything** from her. Toni didn’t blame Cheryl, she could never. The new world had taken just as much from her too._

_“I’m so sorry,” Toni said, unsure of what else she could say. Finally she returned her hand to Cheryl’s._

_The redhead looked down at their joined hands and smiled ever so slightly through her tears. “Thank you,” Cheryl replied, her gaze distant as she looked back up to meet Toni’s eyes._

_“I’m alone too.”_

_Cheryl turned to her slowly, wiping the tears from her cheeks, “I’m very sorry, Toni.”_

_Toni shrugged, “Shit happens.”_

_“You can’t mean that,” Cheryl said, shaking her head. “You can’t just say that as if losing everything isn’t a big deal.”_

_“I’m not saying it isn’t!” Toni snapped, causing Cheryl to flinch. “I just… I was taught not to be emotional… emotions… **feelings**... get in the way of things.”_

_“I feel a lot; my parents disapproved of most of it. I put up walls and did my best to **not** feel, but JJ… he allowed me to be myself. He kept me alive both figuratively and literally.”_

_“So he allowed you to be a crybaby?” Toni teased in an effort to lighten the mood and Cheryl rolled her eyes, a smirk on her lips. It was the exact reaction Toni had been wanting._

_“Yes, even a crybaby,” Cheryl laughed, she pulled Toni’s hand into an embrace and gave it a squeeze. “You should allow yourself to be one sometimes too. You should allow yourself to feel.”_

Before either of them knew it, Fall had turned to Winter, and a light snow began to fall. Toni sat up in bed, her eyes longingly looked out the window, watching the tiny white flakes as they fell to the ground. 

She sighed. After so many weeks of being cooped up, Toni wanted nothing more than to go outside for some fresh air. 

“How are you doing, TT?” Cheryl asked, pulling Toni’s focus. 

As the pinkette turned, she could see the other girl standing in the room’s entrance, a mug in either hand.

“Stir crazy,” Toni admitted. She reached to accept the cup Cheryl offered. “What’s this?”

“Hot chocolate,” the redhead answered. “It’s a tradition… in honor of the first snowfall of the season. I’ve done it every year for as long as I can remember… Jason and I did I mean. I had been saving this.”

“Cher…” Toni looked at her with nothing but sympathetic sorrow across her face.

“Since he is unable to share it with me,” Cheryl continued, “I’m glad I’m able to with you.”

“I’m honored.” 

Cheryl clinked her mug to Toni’s before taking a sip. “It’s not nearly as good as years passed. I had to use water as a base rather than milk.”

Toni rolled her eyes, “It’s amazing, really. Thanks.”

“Thank you,” the redhead blushed, “and you’re welcome.”

The pinkette took another drink from her’s and returned her gaze to the window. “How much longer do you think before I can get out of here?”

Cheryl stiffened, “Oh… I… I’m sure you can leave in a few more weeks, Toni. You’re already doing so much better. I would just hate for you to rush and get attacked or injure yourself even fu-”

“Of this room,” Toni cut her off, realizing what Cheryl thought she meant. “I just wanted to go outside, Cheryl. I’m not leaving yet.”

“Of course,” the redhead tried to laugh it off. “How silly of me. You are probably dying for some fresh air.”

“Not that I don’t love your bedroom,” the shorter girl shrugged, completely missing the blush that flooded Cheryl’s cheeks as her eyes continued to look out at the falling snow. “I just miss being... you know… anywhere _other_ than your bedroom.”

“Would you like to go outside and watch the snow with me? After you finish your hot chocolate I can help you downstairs,” Cheryl suggested, a hopeful smile on her lips.

Toni placed the mug on her bedside table and leaned back into the pillows, “I’d love that, Cher, but I still can’t get around well. Could you imagine me slipping on some ice? I don’t really want to end up being your permanent patient.”

“Nonsense, ma chérie,” Cheryl responded absentmindedly. “I would not allow you to succumb to any further injury. You have my word.”

“Masha-what?”

“Oh, um…” the redhead laughed, clearly flustered. “Nothing. I slip in some French from time to time. Old habit. Nothing to concern yourself with.”

“Okay?” Toni furrowed her brow in confusion. “So… you were serious though?”

“We never got rid of my nana’s old wheelchair. I could wheel you outside once you’re downstairs,” the redhead explained. 

Toni’s eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips before asking, “Wait… you could have got a wheelchair and wheeled me from the gate that day instead of making my hobble my ass the whole way?” 

“I suppose,” Cheryl suddenly sounded worried. “It never occurred-”

“Woah, Cher, I was kidding okay?” Toni reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a slight squeeze. “Don’t go feeling guilty about that. You saved my _life_ remember? I am eternally grateful to you. Just… where would we be if I stopped giving you shit, right?”

“Right,” the taller girl removed her hand from Toni’s and ran it through her hair. She stood from the bed and instantly composed herself, as if the embarrassing encounter didn’t just happen. A smile crossed her face, “You finish your drink, and I’ll go down to the basement to fetch the chair. I will be back momentarily.”

A while later, after Cheryl had returned to help her downstairs, Toni found herself in an antique wheelchair bunded up in one of Cheryl’s designer coats with a heavy blanket draped over her. She hated feeling helpless, but somehow Cheryl made her forget that. She wasn’t weak, relying on a stranger for survival. She was spending time with a… she didn’t know what they were anymore. Were they friends? 

Toni would be lying if she claimed she felt no attraction to her red haired savior, but attachments were dangerous. You start caring for someone and you lose them. She had lost everyone… if she let someone else in, it would surely end in agony. Still… there was something. She just needed to ignore it, for _both_ their sakes. 

“Hold on, TT,” Cheryl said, pulling Toni from her thoughts. 

Suddenly, she felt the chair move as Cheryl began wheeling her towards the door. Toni exhaled deeply the second they were outside, allowing fresh air to fill her lungs. It was heavenly. 

“Thank you for this,” she turned and looked up to see the other girl smiling down at her. “Thank you everything.”

“Happy first snowfall, Toni,” Cheryl replied before biting down on her lower lip. “Thank _you_ for sharing it with me.”

The pair watched in silence as the grounds became covered in pristine white. It looked so pure, so untouched, so the opposite of everything else in the world. One perfect moment in the midst of chaos. Toni couldn’t help but wonder what life would be like if the apocalypse hadn’t happened. She would still be pursuing her degree in New York no doubt, and Cheryl… they wouldn’t have met. The shorter girl looked over at the redhead who was enjoying the snow with a smile across her lips. Toni didn’t want to think of a world without the girl besides her, biters or not.

_How fucked up is this? I’m not seriously grateful for the end of the world am I?_

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Toni said quickly, turning back to the view. “Just… thinking about how beautiful it is… almost like the world hasn’t ended.”

“Mmm,” Cheryl agreed. “If you get too cold, we can go back inside.”

“Maybe in a few minutes. Right now there’s no where I’d rather be.” It was the truth, and it _terrified_ her.

_Do not get attached, Toni. You are leaving soon. This isn’t permanent._

Toni found herself not wanting to leave, something she _hated_ herself for even thinking. Being alone meant you weren’t responsible for anyone but yourself. She liked it that way, alone and detached. Being with people brought pain. Companionship just ended in tragedy. She couldn’t bare to watch Cheryl succumb to that same fate because she had stuck around for her own selfish reasons. 

Toni’s health continued to improve with each passing day. Soon she was out of bed every day and no longer needed a wheelchair to get around. She wasn’t _entirely_ mobile, but with the help of an old cane Cheryl found for her, she managed.

The snow continued to fall, leaving the grounds covered in white powder for weeks on end. Toni had no idea exactly how much time had passed, but she could assume if the world hadn’t gone to hell, she’d be celebrating one holiday or another around that time.

It seemed; however, Cheryl did not want to let something as trivial as the apocalypse deter them from yuletide and merriment. Toni was none the wiser. The redhead would sneak around, collecting what she needed for her big reveal. More than once the shorter girl almost ruined the surprise. Cheryl would scold her and order a very confused Toni back to the bedroom.

When the day came, she called for Toni to join her downstairs. Cheryl had anxiously waited at the bottom of the staircase for the shorter girl to make it down the steps. She barely allowed Toni a moment to catch her breath before nearly dragging her down the hall.

“Merry Christmas, TT,” Cheryl smiled, helping the girl stumble into the living room. 

Toni’s eyes lit up, gazing at the tree that was decorated in twinkling lights. “What? Cher, how’d you do all of this?” Toni asked, her mouth gaping open in wonder. The pinkette perched on her cane as she slowly shuffled to the couch, gripping the back of it to keep her steady. 

“Well, since my dear brother is unable to celebrate, I hoped you would appreciate the Blossom effort. I’ve worked tirelessly on it for two days as a surprise. Christmas is my favorite holiday, after all.”

“It’s stunning,” the shorter girl smiled in awe.

Cheryl beamed widely at the statement, her cheeks flushing pink, “Thank you. I _do_ wish the tree was real though. Nothing compares to a Douglas Fir.” She sighed, “I do miss the smell. Mother always hated it, so this fake one would go in my parents’ bedroom. However, I thought it would suffice given the circumstances.”

“Stop, Cher. It’s perfect,” Toni scolded, pulling her gaze away from the tree to stare at the redhead. “I haven’t had a _real_ Christmas since like I was 8, so this is _more_ than perfect.”

“I truly don’t see how this is a proper one at all,” Cheryl mused with a slight laugh. “There are no presents, no six course feast. We can’t even go into town to sing carols.”

“Yeah, I’m sure the biters would love that,” Toni laughed, causing Cheryl to roll her eyes. “None of that matters though. Alright? It’s the idea... the magic Christmas spirit of it all. It’s nice.”

Cheryl moved around to sit on the couch the smaller girl clung to. “I suppose you are right,” she sighed, looking at the tree with misty eyes. “And I am glad I don’t have to spend Christmas alone.”

Toni circled around the couch as well, although it took her longer than the redhead, and sat next to her. She looked over and smiled at Cheryl, “Me too.”

The two girls spent the day doing Christmas puzzles, the same ones Cheryl and Jason did as children. They drank many cups of hot chocolate, which Cheryl apologized for _again_ because its watery consistency. Still, neither would trade it for the world.

Toni felt safe, at home, cared for... maybe even loved. 

_No, Topaz. You’re leaving soon. Be rational about this. Drop the feelings._

Toni didn’t _want_ to be rational or emotionless in that moment. She wanted to enjoy the sound of Cheryl’s laughter as she threw a puzzle piece at the girl’s red hair, getting it caught in her waves. She wanted to enjoy the burning taste of her drink and watch the lights twinkle from the fake Christmas tree. She wanted to enjoy her last piece of normalcy before she returned to the nomad lifestyle. Could Toni even call this normal? She was living with a stranger, completing puzzles in an empty mansion while the dead roamed the streets. 

Toni laughed to herself, setting the last piece into the puzzle to finish Santa’s beard while Cheryl clapped excitedly, her tongue poking out between her teeth as she smiled. This _was_ her new normal for however many weeks she had left here, and she was more than okay with that.

Later that evening, after the pair had finished three additional puzzles, they retreated to their shared bedroom. Cheryl helped Toni onto the bed and wished her goodnight, just as she did every night. The pinkette was surprised to see Cheryl turn to leave rather than sliding under the covers beside her as usual.

“Where are you going, Cher?” Toni asked, pulling the silky red sheets around her.

“I’m merely going to clean up downstairs,” Cheryl chirped, pulling on her robe. “_Someone_ left puzzle pieces thrown all around the room.”

Toni laughed, “Hey, I picked up most of those!” She squinted in confusion, “But can’t that wait till morning? I can help. I’m getting around better now and everything. Plus, like you said… _sorta_ my fault.”

“I suppose,” she responded nervously, “but I _am_ parched and in desperate need of hydration. Would you like a glass of water as well?”

“Nah, I’m okay. Thanks though,” Toni replied, crashing down into her pillow with a content hum. Cheryl smiled softly and nodded before slipping out the door and down the stairs. 

She passed by the kitchen, not at all thirsty, as she traveled further into the mansion. She grabbed the candle fixture from the table outside of the basement door and lit it with the matches that laid to its side. The redhead opened the door and cold air surrounded her, sending a shiver up her spine. She ignored the chill and put on a wide smile as she descended the stairs.

As she went further down into the darkness, the sound of low moans filled her awaiting ears. With each and every step she took, growls became louder and louder. She couldn’t help but smile wider as her feet met the concrete floor.

Yellow eyes glowed at her, reflecting the candle light off sickly grey orbs. The chain link cage shook as the creature threw itself against it, desperate to reach her. Red hair, like her own, hung down its face, messy and unkempt from thrashing. Cheryl smiled at the caged monster with nothing but love, her eyes growing watery.

“Merry Christmas, JJ.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um… ya… don’t kill us? Heh...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this to you! It was hard to find time to write since we had Halloween and BOTH of our birthdays last week. Hopefully the next update won’t take as long. 
> 
> We posted something on Twitter a couple weeks ago, but for those of you who don’t follow us there… We are taking a _short_ hitatus from our solo multi-chapters while we finish Part 1 of this series. We are over halfway there so it shouldn’t be too much longer until we are back on our Alt Reality / Detective Fic bullshit. As for Part 2? _Hopefully_ over the winter holidays; we still have to finish outlining that one.
> 
> And there is a smut warning in effect for the second half of the chapter.
> 
> @cappuchoni & @kingdomtopaz on Twitter

By the time the snow melted and Spring had arrived, Toni was back to her old self. She no longer required any sort of mobility aid to get around, and she knew it was only a matter of time before she outstayed her welcome. Cheryl had done enough; she couldn’t keep taking advantage of that kindness.

Toni had been out all morning, walking the premises of Thornhill. The girl enjoyed the fresh air and freedom. Not that the redhead within the manor was suffocating her, Toni owed her everything and adored her company. The pinkette was simply used to being alone and out on the road. She just enjoyed the outdoors and never managed to get much of it when she lived in New York City.

This had become her routine, walking outside in the early hours before Cheryl woke. She’d pass by the pool, which was still slightly frozen and green with algae, and circle the archery range before heading back to the manor. However, knowing she needed to build up her strength, Toni decided to extend her morning walk and explore more of the massive property.

Her exploration led her to discover a giant, overgrown rose garden and a family cemetery. Toni didn’t believe that’s what it was at first, never having seen a residential one before. Once she realized it was a burial ground, she tried to keep her distance. It felt disrespectful for anyone other than a Blossom to enter, not to mention it gave her the creeps.

Before turning to leave, she did notice three newer tombstones near the front. Toni couldn’t help but be confused, expecting four based on the stories she heard from Cheryl. She squinted, not wanting to get closer, and was able to make out the names of Cheryl’s parents and grandmother. Curiously enough, there didn’t seem to be one for her brother. Toni assumed it may have been too painful for the redhead, or maybe it was Jason who had made the other tombstones. Maybe she just didn’t want to say goodbye.

From the cemetery, Toni ventured towards the gate. The sounds of moaning and clattering teeth were starting to be too much. Toni knew she was safe, the iron fence was near impenetrable, but the constant reminder of death lurking right outside the property was unnerving. As she approached the metal bars, the stench of death overwhelmed her, and Toni fought the urge to throw up. She drew out her knife and began stabbing biter after biter in the head. It was _far_ from fun, but it felt necessary to the pinkette.

She worked her way down the line of biters, leaving a stack of corpses in her wake. Before she knew it, Toni had circled half of the property, coming to a clearing in the back. There was a door leading in, but it was chained closed and secured by a padlock. Toni jiggled the lock, seeing if it would come undone, but it was no use. She peered into the opening to see an array of objects scattered on the ground, nearly hidden by the overgrown weeds and brush. She made a mental note to ask Cheryl later before heading back to the main house.

“TT,” Cheryl greeted, her red lips pulling into a slight worried frown. Toni often wondered why the stunning girl even bothered with makeup, especially in the apocalypse, but Cheryl seemed to enjoy it so Toni never questioned her.

“Hey, I was just out back,” Toni replied as she entered the kitchen.

Cheryl moved around the space, a red apron hanging on her hips. It sent a shiver up the pinkette’s spine; it was so _domestic_.

“I noticed. Although, I do wish you would’ve said something,” she quipped, her demeanor suddenly fluctuated from worry to anger as she turned back to the pot on the stove.

Toni’s brow scrunched in confusion,“Oh, I’m sorry. I just wanted some fresh air.”

“What were you doing out there anyways?” the redhead scoffed.

“Exploring,” Toni laughed. “You have a _massive_ yard.” 

“Yes,” Cheryl responded, her tone sharp. “Well, I’ve prepared breakfast.”

“Are you okay?” the shorter girl asked, walking up next to her.

Cheryl sighed and scooped what seemed to be oatmeal into a white bowl. “I just wished you would have told me you were leaving, that’s all.”

Toni opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to think of the correct response. “Cher… I go out every morning. I didn’t think it would be a big deal.”

“You what?” her eyes darkened as her bottom lip began to quiver.

“Hey,” Toni took Cheryl’s hand in her own, squeezing it comfortingly, “what’s going on?”

The redhead sniffled, “Next time… can you at least say goodbye first? I know it may seem silly, but-”

“I will next time. I _promise_.”

_One of these days I’ll have to say goodbye for good._

The redhead handed her the steaming bowl with a little nod. “Toni, after we eat I have something to show you,” Cheryl said once they sat down at the dining room table.

Toni nodded in response, slurping her breakfast. “Can’t wait,” the pinkette smiled. She cleared her throat, “I have a question.”

Cheryl’s soft eyes widened slightly, “What about?”

“That clearing out there,” Toni replied, gesturing behind her with her thumb. “What’s in it? I saw some stuff set up, but it was too far away to make out.”

Cheryl shifted uncomfortably in her seat, “Oh… I don’t quite know as to what you are referring.”

“Do you want me to show you?”

“No, I’d rather not leave. I’d have to pass by the cemetery.”

Toni raised an eyebrow, “I thought you didn’t know what I was talking about.”

“Just forget it. Okay?” Cheryl pleaded.

“O-okay.”

The pair ate in silence, Toni felt her cheeks go hot with frustration. Cheryl was such a damn _mystery._ The redhead had opened up about her tragic backstory, but there were so many more secrets. She _knew_ what was out in that field yet declined to share, as she did with the many other rooms and hallways of the mansion. Toni had only ever seen Cheryl's room, the bathroom, the guest room, and _most_ of the downstairs. Everything else was either locked or had been forbidden by Cheryl.

But suddenly Toni remembered, Cheryl had said she wanted to show her something. It was a change of pace from Toni constantly being hit with _‘I don’t know’, ‘that’s locked’, ‘you can’t go in there’_. Cheryl was _actually_ going to show her something.

“Uh, so what did you wanna show me, Cher?”

The redhead shrugged, “It’s nothing too exciting.” 

“Anything you show me is exciting,” Toni replied, setting her spoon down in her now empty bowl.

Cheryl smiled softly at her, her brown eyes shining with something that made the shorter girl’s heart flutter. “I’ll show you once we finish cleaning up.”

After the pair had cleared their bowls and tidied up the kitchen, Cheryl beckoned the pink haired girl to follow her through the living room and into to a hallway on the northside of the house which Toni had ventured into only a handful of times in the past. The pinkette felt herself being swallowed by nerves and excitement, she was nearing one of the areas Cheryl had deemed _off limits_. The redhead paused in front of a dark oak door, her hands ringing her skirt.

“So,” Toni began, sensing Cheryl’s nervousness.

“This was my father’s study,” she explained. “I was never allowed to go in.”

“Why not?” Toni questioned.

The redhead’s hand moved to grab the golden handle. “You’ll see,” she breathed, pushing the door open with a creak.

Dim light poured in from a singular window, the rest covered with thick red drapes. The room’s atmosphere was heavy, and the lavish wood desk was coated in a layer of dust. Bookshelves lined the walls on either side of the room from floor to ceiling, but what caught Toni’s eye was the wall of _weapons_ in front of them. The collection was immense, consisting of axes, swords, knives, and others items Toni didn’t even know the names of. Some pieces were seemingly military grade, while others looked to be antiques, such as the katana’s that hung in the center of the display.

“Holy shit,” the pinkette said, letting out a low whistle.

“My father liked to collect them,” Cheryl said with a shake of her head. “It was just another way for him to show off.”

The girls entered the room further, and Toni moved towards the windows, throwing open the curtains in order to see the collection in better lighting. Cheryl blinked at the light, her arms crossed over her chest. She looked uncomfortable in the study, almost scared.

“Why are you showing me this?” Toni asked, once again at the redhead’s side.

Cheryl’s shoulders seemed to relax with the shorter girl’s close proximity. “I wanted you to have something… f-for when you… leave,” she drawled out, her eyes shining.

“Oh,” Toni replied, she nodded slowly as the redhead moved around the desk. “That’s not necessary, Cher. I have my knife. It’s worked for me so far.”

“Nonsense,” Cheryl scoffed. “That _barely_ gives you a decent range of motion. You could be bit before getting close enough to deliver a proper blow. Not to mention, I have an arsenal at my disposal.”

Toni shook her head dismissively and laughed. “No issues so far.”

“Won’t you humor me, TT?” she pouted. “You can choose anything you want in this room, and it shall be yours.”

The pinkette stared at her for a moment before swallowing, not realizing how dry her mouth had become in a matter of seconds. “Wh-why don’t you pick something.”

“I _did_ have something in mind actually,” Cheryl grinned.

The redhead walked away from Toni and stopped in front of the newer age axes. She plucked one gently from the wall. It was stunning. The axe was solid matte black apart from the handle, which was wrapped in a thickly woven black nylon cord. The blade looked sharp to the touch and it held a small 3 inch knife on the back half of the main piece.

She turned to Toni, a small smile on her lips. “You like?” Cheryl asked, sheepishly. “It _could_ be more useful than your knife.”

“I _love_ my knife,” Toni countered. She narrowed her eyebrows as she moved across the room to stand in front of the redhead.

Cheryl’s eyes widened with worry. “You don’t… you don’t have to take it if you really don’t want to… I just thought-” she said, her nerves causing her words to jumble together.

Toni smiled at her and grabbed the axe from her hands, “I _love_ my knife, _and_ I love this axe. Thank you, Cher.”

“You’re very welcome,” the redhead smiled broadly, a slight pink tinge growing on her cheeks.

“I _have_ to go test this thing out,” Toni said giddily. She walked quickly through the study, Cheryl trailing closely behind.

“_Please_ do be careful,” she whined.

Toni was presented with the opportunity to properly test out her newest acquisition three days later, but what should have been exciting only felt bittersweet. She had been putting off this moment for weeks. It was time to move on, to leave Cheryl and the gated sanctuary of Thornhill behind.

That’s how the girls found themselves in the biter infested town once more, the first time since the day they met. Toni had refused to take from Cheryl’s supplies, knowing how well the redhead faired at scavenging on her own, so the pair traveled shop to shop in search of rations for Toni to take on her travels.

“Nice one, Cher,” Toni cheered as the redhead took down another biter with an arrow straight between the eyes.

Cheryl huffed, “I do wish you wouldn’t celebrate death so casually. These people had lives once.”

“Yeah, _once_,” Toni muttered, pulling the arrow from the biter’s head. “Not anymore.”

“Seriously, Toni?”

The pinkette shrugged, not in the mood to have the same argument _again_. No matter what she said, Toni couldn’t get through to Cheryl. The redhead seemed adamant that the biters were still people, that there was still hope for them. Toni was a realist, she knew this was just the way things were now. It was kill or be killed. She just wished Cheryl could get that through her head.

“What else do you need?” Cheryl asked, changing the subject before Toni could verbally respond.

“Well,” she stuck her tongue out in thought, “I’ve got food… first aid supplies… matches… bottled water.” Toni looked to her left and smiled absentmindedly, as if a light bulb went off in her mind. “Just one more thing,” she said with a nod. The shorter girl took off at a run, clearly on a mission. She glanced down the aisles she passed, checking for biters, but never slowed down.

“Where are you going?” the redhead called after her. When Cheryl caught up, Toni was squatting down in front of hair products, sliding a bottle into her already full backpack. ”You really think that’s wise?” she inquired.

The shorter girl shrugged, “Probably not.” Toni grabbed a box of pink hair dye and slid it into her bag. “Now I just need some bleach.”

“TT, aren’t you worried about the smell?”

“I’m more worried about not feeling like me anymore,” Toni responded.

Cheryl nodded wordlessly, seemingly understanding the identity crisis.

The girls moved from the aisle once Toni had gathered all she needed. Their pace was quick as they moved through the dusty store, glancing around nervously for any potential threats. They moved towards the front of the store and prepared to make their exit when Toni’s eyes lit up. She ran in the direction of the registers, leaving a confused Cheryl behind.

“_Now_ where are you going?” the redhead scoffed. When she reached Toni, the pinkette was shoving handfuls of Twinkies into a plastic shopping bag. “Are you _serious_ right now?”

“Serious about what?” Toni asked without looking at her.

“Serious about eating _that_? Are those even considered food?”

The shorter girl laughed, “Hey, contrary to popular belief these things _do_ have an expiration date. Let me enjoy them while I still can. I’ve been craving these for _months_.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes, “If you choose to fill your body with sugar loaded junk food, who am I to stop you?”

“It’s not like I’m not gonna work ‘em off,” she stated, not seeing the blush that flooded the other girl’s cheeks at her comment.

“You w-will?”

“Yeah,” Toni answered as she turned to face her, opened snack cake in her hand. “You know, all the walking and fighting. It’s more effective than a gym membership.”

“Right…” Cheryl bit down on her lip. “The walking.” 

“And fighting,” the shorter girl corrected before taking a bite of the yellow cake. She held up the bag, “Want one?”

“Oh for heaven’s sake, Toni,” the redhead huffed. “Can we just go?”

“_Now_ we can,” Toni smiled, taking another bite of the cake. The cream smeared around her mouth. Cheryl rolled her eyes with a soft smile as she reached out and wiped the sweet treat from Toni’s lips. The shorter girl blinked slowly at the action, her flannel suddenly feeling entirely too hot.

“Well?” Cheryl replied, turning to move towards the entrance.

“C-coming,” Toni stuttered, practically chasing after the redhead.

The journey back to Thornhill was uneventful. Only three biters had crossed their path as they walked through Riverdale with their spoils. Toni smiled in excitement each time her new axe pierced into their rotting flesh. It annoyed Cheryl at how much _fun_ the shorter girl was having, but she couldn’t stop herself from smiling since the joy was from _her_ gift. She liked to see Toni happy, even if it was because of useless violence.

Upon reaching the safety of the manor, they dropped off Toni’s bags in the bedroom and wasted no time in getting to work on the shorter girl’s hair. Cheryl didn’t even have a moment to take her shoes off before Toni was pulling her into the adjoining bathroom, hair changing chemicals in tow. Much like everything else in the manor, the pristinely white and red clad bathroom was neatly organized and filled to the brim with expensive products. The hair dye box seemed out of place on the expensive marble. Toni had ripped it open, leaving its contents scattered on the counter next to the bottles of bleach, developer, and toner. The redhead’s eyes scanned the instructions as the shorter girl sat impatiently on the chair they had brought in.

“Cheryl, I know how to do this already,” Toni huffed, swinging her legs childishly.

“Well I do not, and I would like to learn,” Cheryl replied.

The pinkette found herself smiling. Cheryl clearly cared enough to learn and try her best to do a good job… for _her_. Toni quickly pulled the smile from her lips; she was leaving soon. She _had_ to remember she was leaving soon.

“Well, hurry up,” Toni teased.

Cheryl rolled her eyes. “Toni, this is _your_ persona. I would rather not mess this up.”

Toni felt her heart soar at Cheryl’s words. The redhead really _did_ care. “Thanks, Cher,” she responded, quietly.

“Of course. Bleach first, correct?”

“Yep.”

“I was never allowed to dye my hair, not that I ever wanted to,” Cheryl hummed, grabbing the black gloves that came in the box of pink dye. ‘The ‘Blossom Red’ is _far_ too iconic to change.”

“I’d agree with that,” Toni laughed, watching as Cheryl began to mix the bleach with an equal portion of developer after slipping the gloves on. She was a fast learner.

“I _do_ adore your pink,” the redhead smiled.

“Me too,” Toni responded as she began sectioning her hair for Cheryl to make it easier on her. “So just cover my roots with the bleach. Then section it with the brush, and then paint the next part. It’s pretty easy.”

“It would appear so,” Cheryl replied. “Oh, Toni, why don’t you take your top off? This _is_ bleach after all. I’d hate to ruin your flannel with my messy application.” 

“O-okay,” the shorter girl stuttered. She pulled the fabric from her shoulders, revealing a navy blue tank top underneath. She felt the redhead’s eyes linger on her exposed skin but did her best to ignore it.

Cheryl quickly began applying the bleach, wrinkling her nose at the smell. She sectioned and applied the product just as Toni had explained, easily catching onto the concept. The older girl couldn’t help but smile as she watched the redhead in the mirror, her pale face full of determination and concentration.

“Et fini!” Cheryl chirped, setting down the bowl and brush. “I believe we are done.”

“Cool, now we wait,” Toni replied.

“That was actually quite fun. Maybe in another life I could’ve been a beautician,” Cheryl joked.

“You? A beautician? I can’t see it,” Toni disagreed. “Maybe like a lawyer or a big CEO. Somethin’ official. _Important_.”

Cheryl blushed slightly as she began rinsing the bowl in the sink, “What would you have done?”

“I dunno,” Toni shrugged. “I was studying photography. Maybe photojournalism? I was also kind of a crime junkie. So… maybe _crime_ photojournalism? Who knows? That’s all over anyways.”

“You never know,” Cheryl frowned.

“Yeah, I guess that’s true.” But Toni did know. She just wished Cheryl wasn’t so damn naive.

Before long, Toni’s hair had lightened significantly. The redhead leaned the shorter girl over the sink and began rinsing the bleach out of her hair, quickly washing it with the toner they had gotten so her hair wouldn’t end up orange or yellow.

Toni stared up at Cheryl, their faces were so close as the redhead leaned over her, observing her work. Toni licked her lips, her eyes watching Cheryl’s. Their eyes suddenly met, and Toni looked away, her heart hammering in her chest.

“What?” Cheryl asked, her eyebrow raising.

“N-nothing,” Toni muttered, “The water’s just a lil cold.”

“Oh, I apologize,” Cheryl said while reaching for the faucet to adjust the temperature. “Is that better?”

Toni hummed appreciatively, avoiding gazing at Cheryl’s face again. “Thanks.”

The redhead ran a brush through Toni’s now blonde hair, “It worked very well.”

“Well I had a great stylist,” Toni winked in the mirror.

Cheryl’s cheeks flushed pink as she ducked her face behind Toni’s head to avoid the shorter girl’s lingering gaze. “What happened to lawyer or CEO?”

“Well, maybe I was wrong,” Ton smiled, sweetly. “In the apocalypse, you’re a stylist.”

Cheryl laughed, a smile lighting up her face. “I suppose I am.”

Cheryl tapped her nails nervously on the counter, anxious to wash out the bright pink dye covering the shorter girl’s hair and see Toni return to her true self.

“Only a little longer,” Toni hummed. “The color already looks super bright!”

“Good,” Cheryl replied, staring at the shorter girl in the mirror. The gaze was intense, and Toni found herself not being able to look away.

Minutes later, Cheryl leaned over Toni to wash out the dye, just as she did the first time. Her pristine white sink now bright pink as the chemicals rinsed from the shorter girl’s scalp. Toni once again stared at Cheryl’s lush, pink lips. She wondered how the redhead managed to keep them so soft looking. Cheryl suddenly made direct eye contact with the girl under her and began leaning in. Toni panicked, her heart beating against her rib cage.

_Shit, no. This can’t happen!_

Toni sat up suddenly, smacking her forehead into the taller girl’s, and splashing them both with her dripping wet hair.

“Ow,” Cheryl winced, grabbing her forehead.

Toni copied the action, rubbing her throbbing skull. “Shit, sorry,” she breathed.

“It’s fine,” Cheryl replied. She blinked slowly, her eyes watery.

“You sure? We hit each other pretty hard.”

“I am honestly okay. I was just caught off guard,” she muttered. “I didn’t realize things were going in _that_ direction.”

“W-what direction did you think it was going in?” Toni asked shyly.

“Uh… me washing your hair?” Cheryl replied slowly, her forehead bright red from the impact.

“Right,” Toni murmured. Had she imagined the whole situation and overreacted?

_Cheryl was trying to kiss me, right? It felt like she was going to kiss me._

_You’re leaving, Toni… You can’t do this… You’re fucking leaving!_

_She wasn’t trying to kiss you. You imagined it. You’re just her friend… no, you are her guest! Her **guest**!_

“Let’s wrap your hair in a towel. I’ll be right back,” Cheryl said, rushing from the bathroom and leaving the newly refreshed pinkette to her own thoughts.

Two days had passed, two _painfully_ long and awkward days. Toni had tried to distance herself as much from Cheryl as she could but found it hard when _all_ the redhead wanted to do was be in her presence, and Toni caught herself doing the same. The impending separation was whittling away at _both_ girls, despite Toni playing tough. She _really_ cared for Cheryl, deeply and truly, and felt her eyes growing watery as she packed her backpack with the supplies they had gathered earlier that week.

Cheryl watched her from the corner of their… _her_ bedroom, her arms crossed around her chest and her eyebrows narrowed in irritation. The girl had been making up excuses for days, saying that Toni should just hold off on leaving a while longer, but the pinkette ignored her words, much to her annoyance. She was used to people listening to her.

“So… tomorrow?” Cheryl drawled out, biting her bottom lip.

“Yep,” Toni said coldly, popping the ‘p’.

The redhead sighed, running a hand through her hair, “Okay.” She rocked back and forth on the balls of her sock clad feet, almost as if she was trying to distract them from moving towards Toni. The action didn’t hold her back for long as she moved to stand next to the pinkette who was crouched down.

The shorter girl growled in frustration as she zipped up her backpack. “You’re making this hard,” Toni sighed, looking up at her.

“What?” Cheryl replied innocently, reaching down to tuck a freshly dyed piece of hair behind her ear.

Toni pulled away from her touch and scrunched her eyebrows in mock anger. “Forget it,” she huffed, standing up. She collected her backpack, gave Cheryl a determined stare and moved out of the bedroom. Toni sighed when she heard soft steps coming from behind her as she descended the stairs.

Cheryl had been playing games with her, and Toni had allowed it. The pinkette finally admitted to herself that she had feelings for the redhead but hated that she did. Cheryl had been extra touchy-feely this week… following Toni around the house, cuddling in bed, playing with her hair. She didn’t know if Cheryl was just attention starved and was preparing for loneliness once again… or if she actually shared Toni’s feelings.

Either way, Toni was over it. She _had_ to be over it. Attachments caused problems, caused people to get hurt, caused suffering.

She was leaving, and that was _final._

Still, hesitancy clung to her, and the thought of leaving the redheaded angel that had saved her caused anxiety to grow in her chest. Toni had been fighting it with every fiber of her being, but as the time for her to leave drew nearer, she knew she couldn’t deny the truth any longer.

_I don’t want to say goodbye._

The girls stood in the living room the next morning, the atmosphere heavy with sadness. Toni adjusted the straps of her backpack and shifted her weight from leg to leg. Cheryl stood across from her, pale arms crossed around her chest as her red lips pulled into a slight pout. Her brown eyes looked glossy and distant.

“Well,” Toni paused, biting down on her bottom lip, “guess this is it.” The day had finally come and it was all too _real_. All too horrible and agonizing.

“I guess so,” the redhead responded before swallowing a lump in her throat.

The shorter girl adjusted her backpack straps again and nodded, “Right… Goodbye, Cher.” Toni didn’t wait for a response; she turned around to leave immediately, not wanting Cheryl to see her cry. She didn’t want to leave the redhead all alone; she didn’t want to _be_ alone.

“Wait,” Cheryl called. Toni stopped but didn’t turn. The redhead continued while looking at the girl’s back, waiting for the shorter girl to look at her. When she didn’t, Cheryl continued while looking at her back, “What if… what if you didn’t leave? You could stay… with _me_.”

Cheryl had made the same offer before, and Toni had refused, not wanting to be a burden. This time, the offer felt different… it felt like a final plea. It caused Toni’s stomach to fill with butterflies, a warning sign for her to run, to leave right then and there. Her feet stayed firmly planted on the ground, her mind and heart ripped in different directions.

Maybe it was time she finally gave in and let her heart win for a change.

“Cher…” Toni exhaled, her voice cracking. She composed herself for a moment before turning and running straight at Cheryl, her hands cupped porcelain skin before crashing her lips into the redhead’s. Cheryl let out a surprised squeak, causing Toni to pull away nervously. “Is this okay? I didn’t misread…”

The taller girl nodded excitedly, a giant smile across her lips. “Yes. It’s _more_ than okay.”

Their lips connected again, their kiss growing more heated with every passing second. Toni dropped her backpack, allowing Cheryl to wrap her arms around her and deepen the kiss. The redhead whimpered against her as Toni bit down at her bottom lip, causing Cheryl to open her mouth with a moan. Toni’s thumb brushed against Cheryl’s cheek bone, a soothing touch despite the ferocity of their kisses.

The girls pulled away and breathed, their forehead’s resting against each other. Cheryl laughed softly, pecking Toni’s nose. “I had been craving that.”

Toni let out a shaky breath and smiled, “Me too.”

The redhead grabbed her hand and began leading her through the house and up the stairs. Toni could feel her heart beat rapidly in her chest as Cheryl thrust open the door to her room, connecting their lips once more. Toni deepened the kiss, her lips moving rhythmically against Cheryl’s. The shorter girl pushed her backwards until they fell onto the bed behind them. Cheryl pulled herself further up the red comforter and Toni followed, their lips never breaking the connection.

Toni straddled Cheryl’s waist, pulling back for a moment. Cheryl panted, her brown eyes filled with lust and what looked to be _nervousness_. The pinkette could feel her own nerves rising, and she found herself hesitant to continue their little rendez-vous.

_What are you doing? No attachments, remember?_

She looked down at Cheryl as her mind continued to race. Toni tried to stop the thoughts that were plaguing her mind, but they were so _loud_.

_You should stop this. You're breaking more rules, Toni. You should have just left._

“Toni, are you okay? You seem nervous,” Cheryl asked.

The shorter girl nodded. She wanted this. She wanted _her_. Toni knew it was selfish, but when was the last time she did anything for herself?

“I’m great,” Toni answered, nervous laughter in her voice. She nodded, hoping it would help convince Cheryl everything was alright.

“Something seems wrong,” the redhead observed. “Do you… do you not wan-”

“No,” Toni protested, cutting her off. “It’s not that, Cher.” She didn’t want to explain. It was too painful, not to mention a severe mood ruiner, so Toni went with the best possible explanation she could think of, “Sorry… it’s… it’s just been like two years since I’ve been with anyone.”

“Oh,” Cheryl blushed, “I… I’ve never…”

“Wait,” the pinkette’s eyes widened. “Cher, are you…”

“A virgin?” she finished Toni’s question, answering with a nod.

The shorter girl leaned back, blinking slowly, “You know, we don’t have to do anything if you aren’t ready.”

_You shouldn’t be doing this anyways. What if you get hurt? What if you hurt her? What if you get her killed?_

“I am _more_ than ready,” Cheryl insisted. “The usual rules don’t apply anymore, right? We could _die_ tomorrow. I don’t want to go through life not experiencing it to the fullest.”

Toni laughed softly, “Okay, yeah… that’s true.” She pursed her lips and sighed. “It’s just that… It’s not that I don’t want to,” the shorter girl protested, “because I do. I mean I _really_ do, but are you sure you’re ready with _me_? We kissed for the first time not even ten minutes ago.”

Cheryl sat up on the bed, joining Toni, as she wrapped her pale arms around the pinkette’s waist. She sighed, “Maybe the circumstances aren’t ideal, but I _swear_, I want to with _you_.”

“I want to with you too,” the shorter girl couldn’t help but smile. “I just don’t want to-”

“Toni,” Cheryl interrupted before the other girl could ramble further. “I’m coo coo bananas for you, _obvi_, and I am giving you complete and explicit consent. Please stop doubting yourself… or me for that matter.”

_Fuck it._

“I guess… here’s to living life to the fullest then,” she smiled. Needing no further assurance, Toni rejoined her lips to Cheryl’s. She gently lowered the redhead backwards until her back was once again pressed against the silk sheets, never once breaking contact.

Cheryl gripped at Toni’s flannel, pulling it from her shoulders. The shorter girl shimmied it off, throwing it to the side. Their lips detached, only for Toni to move her attention to the pale skin of Cheryl’s throat. The redhead whimpered under her touch as Toni kissed her neck tenderly, trying to be as gentle and slow as she could despite the eagerness she felt.

The pinkette reached for the buttons of Cheryl’s blouse, fumbling as she tried to undo them while trying to keep the attention on her neck. The redhead shooed Toni’s hands away, easily undoing the shirt.

Toni pulled back, staring at the red lace bra with her mouth open. “You’re so beautiful, Cheryl,” the shorter girl whispered, her fingers tracing a pale collar bone.

Cheryl smiled brightly at her, her matte lipstick now faded. “As are you,” she breathed, her hands tugging at the black shirt Toni wore. The pinkette leaned up and pulled the dark fabric over her head, tossing it onto the floor; this time it was Cheryl who gawked at her. Slender fingers ran across her tanned stomach, moving over her belly button ring with adoration in her eyes. “I want you, Toni.”

“And I want you,” the shorter girl echoed with a smile. She recaptured Cheryl’s lips with her own, pulling the cherry adorned blouse from pale arms. Toni’s hands moved to the clasp of the redhead’s bra, “Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Cheryl panted.

Toni’s fingers easily unclasped it, letting the deep red bra drop from Cheryl’s chest. “Wow,” she breathed, causing Cheryl to blush intensely. The pinkette pecked her lips, once, twice, three times before her mouth settled around a pink nipple, ripping a moan from the taller girl’s lips.

“T-Toni,” Cheryl mewled, her hands gripping her back roughly.

Toni pulled away from her chest, and kissed Cheryl again. Their lips moved against each other erratically; the shorter girl could easily tell just how worked up the redhead was based on how her tongue attacked Toni’s own.

The pinkette moved to the other nipple, her tongue swirling around it as Cheryl let out a shuddering breath. Toni took the perky bud into her mouth, sucking harshly before releasing it with a pop. The redhead let out a whimper, pulling at Toni’s pink hair. She smirked at the red head’s action.

“What do you need, baby girl?”

Cheryl smiled at the nickname, her cheeks pink. “I need you. Please, Toni, I need _you_.”

The shorter girl’s hand slipped into the waistband of Cheryl’s red skirt. “You know,” she chuckled, her eyes dark, “I keep telling you skirts aren't really functional for the end of the world. This will have to _go_.” She pulled the fabric down, moving off the redhead to fully remove it before flinging it off onto the floor. Toni smirked as she repositioned herself on Cheryl’s lap to join their lips once more. They moaned into the fevered kisses as Toni’s hand slid down Cheryl’s body.

As her fingers reached the feel of lace, she broke contact to gauge Cheryl’s reaction. Toni went lower until the tip of her middle finger brushed against Cheryl’s clothed clit, eliciting a gasp from the redhead. “This okay?” she asked.

“_Please_,” Cheryl whined.

Toni smirked as she applied more pressure and leaned forward to rejoin their mouths. The kisses grew rougher as Toni sped up her movements, moving in small circles against Cheryl.

The redhead clawed into Toni’s back, moaning louder with every passing minute of friction. Cheryl began panting, her hips bucking up into Toni’s hand involuntarily. “I… I t-think-”

“Let go,” Toni responded, moving her hand faster. Cheryl’s mouth dropped open, her moans stringing together. She threw her head back as her body shook with her release. The room was silent apart from Cheryl’s broken cries as she desperately gasped for air.

Toni continued her movements, wanting to ensure the redhead was allowed to properly ride out her high. As she felt Cheryl coming down, she placed a kiss to the girl’s bare shoulder before ultimately pulling her hand away her center.

“That… that was,” Cheryl breathed, “_incredible_.”

“Oh, I’m not done with you yet,” Toni bit down on her bottom lip smugly. “I mean… you want the _full_ experience, right?”

“I want whatever you’re willing to show me,” Cheryl laughed, her laugh was cut short by Toni’s mouth on her own. The redhead kissed her back with equal ferocity.

“Good,” Toni breathed once they parted. Her lips trailed down the redhead’s jaw and then up to her ear. "Because I can't wait to taste you,” she whispered before gently biting and pulling on the pale lobe. Cheryl shuddered at the action and let out a soft moan. Toni kissed her neck again before licking a stripe on the pink skin and returning to kiss her lips softly.

The pinkette removed her own bra, pulling away from Cheryl’s now bare lips. The younger girl’s brown eyes dropped to Toni’s bare chest, lust shining in them. “You can touch me too, you know?” Toni smirked. Cheryl looked at her unsurely and bit down on her swollen bottom lip.

“I-I don’t…” Cheryl stuttered.

Toni grabbed each of the girl’s red adorned hands in her own. “May I?” she asked. Upon receiving a nod, the shorter girl smirked before placing them upon her chest. “Like this,” Toni exhaled.

Cheryl smiled excitedly, her tongue poking out from her teeth slightly. Toni kissed her again. She couldn’t get enough of her lips, especially not when Cheryl looked that damn _cute_.

The redhead’s hands remained stationary on Toni’s chest, causing the shorter girl to let out a low growl of frustration. “Cher?” she asked as she broke the kiss, resting her forehead against the other girl’s.

“Yes?” Cheryl asked.

“_Touch me_.”

“Isn’t that what I’m doing?” she quipped.

“No, like _really_ touch me,” Toni laughed. She returned her hands to Cheryl’s and squeezed firmly before massaging in a circular motion.

“_Oh_,” the clueless redhead gasped. Cheryl quickly took over as Toni’s hands fell away. She began kneading the tan breasts in her hands with care before leaning forward to press a kiss between them.

While she couldn’t wait to pleasure Cheryl again, Toni wanted to be selfish for a few moments. “Y-yeah, like that,” she mewled.

Cheryl connected her lips to Toni’s right breast, removing her hand to capture the perky bud with her pillowy lips. Toni let out a low moan, and Cheryl smiled before reattaching her lips and sucking like Toni had done to her earlier. She was clearly a fast learner in all aspects.

“Fuck, Cher,” Toni whined. Suddenly, her jeans felt hot and entirely too tight. Toni fumbled with her belt buckle as her head tilted back in pleasure, a gasp on her lips.

Cheryl pulled away from her nipple as her hands traveled down to Toni’s belt, easily undoing the buckle. “Let’s get these off, shall we?” she smiled as she unbuttoned Toni’s pants.

The pinkette slid the material off and threw it, leaving both girls in their underwear. “Lay down,” Toni ordered.

Cheryl’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “I wasn’t done,” she pouted, her fingers tracing Toni’s left nipple.

“I promise you can finish later,” the shorter girl laughed, “but right now I want _you_. Is that okay?” 

Cheryl nodded, “Yes.” She laid back down on the bed, her eyes never leaving Toni’s.

“Are you comfortable?” Toni asked, pushing her pale legs open to nestle between them.

“Yes,” Cheryl replied again. “Kiss me?”

Toni brought herself down to kiss the redhead, their lips breaking apart over and over in soft pecks. Soon Toni began to make her decent. Her lips trailed down Cheryl’s neck, over her collarbone, between her perfect breasts, and down her stomach. The pinkette hooked her fingers into the sides of Cheryl’s underwear, “Are you ready?”

“More than,” the redhead replied.

She pulled down the lacy fabric and took them off. Toni could see the evidence Cheryl's arousal in the damp cloth. She licked her lips as she threw the underwear over her shoulder and onto the floor, joining the rest of their clothing. Toni placed her face in between Cheryl’s thighs and kissed the pale flesh, alternating between gently sucking and biting.

The redhead wiggled under her, desperate for more. “TT, please.” 

“Be patient,” Toni smiled, swiping her tongue across her lips before she moved on to kiss the other thigh.

The redhead huffed in frustration. “I need you.”

“Just taking my time,” Toni smirked before dragging her tongue up Cheryl’s skin, mere inches from where the redhead desperately wanted her.

Cheryl groaned, “Toni, _pl-please_.”

“You know,” the shorter girl spoke between kisses, “I’ve wanted this since the moment I saw you.”

The redhead released a breathy laugh, “W-when… mmm… I had an ar-arrow in your face?”

“You looked so hot.” 

“W-what stopped you?” 

Toni bit down firmly and caused a moan from Cheryl. “Nothing worth discussing now.” She attached her lips to where she had just bitten and sucked hard, causing the redhead’s hips to buck.

“I… I _need_,” Cheryl whined. “I’ve never felt like this before.”

The pinkette could tell the teasing was starting to become more bothersome than pleasurable. “And I’ve haven’t really even started yet,” Toni gloated. The shorter girl licked a wet stripe up Cheryl’s center, causing her to cry out.

“Holy shit!”

“You cuss?” Toni laughed, licking another stripe with more force.

Cheryl groaned again, her back arching off the bed. She wasn’t going to last long at all. “_Fuck_,” she whimpered, confirming Toni’s question.

The pinkette used her thumbs to give herself better access, spreading Cheryl’s folds. She used her tongue to circle the taller girl’s clit, causing her to gasp. Her wet muscle began to flick over it as Cheryl’s hands buried into her hair and pulled _hard_. Toni moaned into her center causing Cheryl to buck her hips at the vibration.

“Oh my God, Toni,” the redhead exclaimed.

The shorter girl’s plump lips wrapped around Cheryl’s throbbing clit, her tongue dancing over it while she sucked. Cheryl could hardly breathe; steady and consistent moans filled the bedroom as she gasped for air. Toni’s middle finger traced her entrance causing Cheryl’s moans to catch in her throat. The pinkette pressed forward, her fingertip entering her before pulling back out.

“K-keep going… oh my God. _P-please_ keep going,” Cheryl cried out, pulling at pink locks. Toni pushed her finger inside of her slick entrance to the knuckle, making the redhead let out a shuddering breath. The pinkette’s lips were still firmly wrapped around Cheryl’s clit while the finger inside of her curled.

The redhead moaned and _loudly_, her walls tightening around Toni’s finger. She was so close, and the shorter girl _knew_ it. Toni’s finger pressed against Cheryl’s inner wall, trying to find her spot. When she heard Cheryl gasp above her, she knew she had been successful.

“T-Toni,” Cheryl cried out, her lips bucking against the pinkette’s mouth. “I-I’m g-“

“Shhh,” Toni cooed, her tongue flattening to swipe and collect her juices. “Let go, Cher. Cum for me.” 

The pinkette’s finger drilled into her over and over, curling to hit her spot as her tongue flicked against her clit. Cheryl was a mess, her body glistening with sweat as her legs shook. She yanked harder at Toni’s hair, desperate for her release.

Toni wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked. Cheryl screamed, her body shaking as the coil in her stomach finally untangled. She panted, moaned, and cried out a string of swear words as the shorter girl helped her ride out her high. Her back arched off the bed as she gripped the sheets, finally giving Toni’s poor scalp a break.

Cheryl settled back into the bed, her breath ragged. Toni slowly removed her lips and finger, causing Cheryl to whimper at the loss. The pinkette crawled up to the exhausted redhead and kissed her, letting her taste herself.

Cheryl hummed in approval at the unfamiliar flavor and smiled. “Wow,” she breathed.

“Good, huh?” Toni smirked.

Cheryl nodded, her chest still heaving. “We _have_ to do that again.”

Toni laughed at her words and kissed her again; it was slower and softer than the previous ones. “You are… _sensational_, Cheryl.”

“As are you,” she replied, kissing her again. Toni cupped her face, deepening the kiss. They simply enjoyed the feeling of lips on lips for a few minutes. After Cheryl’s breathing returned to normal, she broke contact and stared into Toni’s eyes. “H-how?” she asked nervously.

“How what?”

“How can I make you feel good too?” Cheryl elaborated shyly. Her cheeks burned pink with embarrassment.

Toni smiled. She reached up and brushed a strand of red hair away from Cheryl’s face. “Just do what you do to yourself.”

“Myself?” Cheryl questioned, her brow furrowed.

“Yeah… you _know_,” a laugh escaped the pinkette’s lips. “Touching yourself? Please tell me you’ve _at least_ done that.”

“I am _not_ a prude, Toni.”

“Well… you’re _definitely_ not now,” Toni winked.

Cheryl rolled her eyes with a smile. “Oh my God,” she averted her eyes, paused, and bit down on her bottom lip for a moment. When Cheryl looked back up to Toni, a mischievous glimmer shown in her gaze, “Perhaps you’re right, TT. Now come here.” The redhead wrapped her hand around the back of Toni’s neck and pulled her close, joining their lips together.

After a few beats passed, Toni broke contact and chuckled, “Where do you want me, Cher?” She watched as Cheryl looked around in thought. She really was _clueless_ in the cutest way possible.

“Why don’t you lay down?” Cheryl suggested, and Toni easily followed her direction. The redhead got on top of her much like Toni had done to her earlier. She leaned down, her mouth wrapping around the pinkette’s left nipple. Toni moaned softly as Cheryl sucked, her tongue running along it.

The shorter girl grabbed her hips, feeling the soft pale flesh in her hands. “You’re driving me crazy,” Toni husked with a slight laugh.

“Good,” Cheryl replied, pulling her hair to one side of her face before going back to her task. She continued to ravish Toni’s breasts for several minutes, alternating between her left and right. The redhead pulled back slowly and got off of the girl’s lap, laying next to her with a smile. They kissed once again, both moaning into it. Her hand trailed down and slipped into Toni’s underwear, rubbing against her sloppily.

Toni breathed slowly, the rhythm was all off, and instead of bringing her pleasure, it was rough and somewhat uncomfortable. She pulled away from Cheryl and grabbed her wrist gently, stopping her movements. “Cher, I’m not a scratchers ticket. You can’t be that rough.”

Cheryl looked utterly mortified. She blushed deeply in embarrassment and removed her hand from Toni entirely, “I am so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Toni reassured. She kissed Cheryl’s brow and sighed, “Just let me show you? Don’t over think it.” The pinkette reached for the waistband of her own underwear and looked to Cheryl, “Is it okay if I take these off?” Upon receiving a nod, Toni slid the material down her legs before removing them completely and tossing them off the bed. She took Cheryl’s hand in her own. “This okay?” 

Cheryl nodded, “I was _just_ touching you.”

Toni smirked, “Just making sure.” She guided the redhead’s hand, placing it against herself. Toni moved Cheryl’s fingers beneath her own, gliding the tips against her clit in a swirling motion.

Cheryl caught on quickly, and soon, she began to move to the rhythm without guidance. Toni let her hand fall away. Pleasure coursed through her, and Toni began breathing heavily. She let out a deep moan and threw her head back, “_Fuck_.”

Despite doing everything right, Cheryl had been tense with nerves, but Toni’s reaction caused a surge of pride to fill her. The redhead suddenly felt confident in her movements and quickened her pace causing Toni to gasp. She attached their lips together again, tongues battling for dominance. Toni moaned loudly as Cheryl pushed into her harder. The reactions spurred her on, the confidence in her growing with each breathy moan escaping gracing her ears. They pulled away from each other’s swollen lips as Cheryl attached herself to Toni’s jaw, kissing and licking the tanned skin. The taller girl moved down, sucking on her neck tenderly.

Toni didn’t know if she could last much longer; Cheryl was killing her. She panted, gripping the sheets. “C-Cheryl,” Toni whined, “harder.” The redhead easily complied, a smile on her face. Toni groaned and threw her head back, her back arched off the bed. “I’m so close,” she choked out.

Cheryl kissed her neck tenderly, licking at the salty skin, “Finish for me.” The redhead quickened her pace, and Toni cried out, her release finally hitting her. She pulled at the sheets and tried her best not to move so that Cheryl could continue with her hand. Her toes curled and her back arched as she rode out her high.

Toni gasped for breath as the euphoric feeling finally left her body. “Wow,” she exhaled, her eyes fluttering open and close as her chest heaved.

The redhead’s fingers slowed before ultimately coming to a stop. She moved her hand down slowly, collecting some of Toni’s wetness before placing the pale finger in her mouth to taste. “How was that?” Cheryl asked.

“Amazing,” Toni said, pecking her lips. “You did everything right.”

“I am so happy I did,” Cheryl replied, kissing her with a giggle. “I had been worried I-”

“Hey,” Toni wrapped her arms around Cheryl’s waist and pulled her close, nuzzling her face into her chest, “you were just nervous.”

“I still am about…” she trailed off.

Toni looked up and affectionately brushed some strands of red hair away from her face, “You don’t need to do anything you aren’t ready for. Okay?”

“I’d like to… not now… soon. Would that be okay?” Cheryl asked, biting down on her lip.

_She’s so cute without even trying._

“Whenever you’re ready,” Toni assured.

The redhead smiled at her. “Thank you for staying, TT.”

“Thank you for asking me to stay,” she muttered.

“Thank you for kissing me,” Cheryl hummed, running her fingers through Toni’s vibrant hair.

“Thank you for pulling me upstairs,” Toni laughed. She kissed her chest and closed her eyes, relaxing into the redhead’s embrace.

Cheryl placed a gentle kiss on Toni’s head and smiled, “I still can’t believe we’re here right now.”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be, Cher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Toni’s axe we combined two different reference images.
> 
> Structure:  
<https://drive.google.com/open?id=1EsDChaEuM4q6dfhTz4mxLNxEQ03Vggty>
> 
> Color/Wrapping:  
<https://drive.google.com/open?id=1DQ8nIIzaby_LvEwT3emauipyGjrV8n91>


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While we covered a lot of potential triggers for this fic its tags, there are some specific things in this chapter that could affect people. Warnings for this chapter include blood, suicide, and domestic arguments. There is also a minor smut warning for the beginning of the chapter.
> 
> @cappuchoni & @kingdomtopaz

The apocalypse didn’t allow for many options to pass the time. There were no classes to study for, no cheer routines to choreograph, no social media accounts to check. Each book on Cheryl’s shelf had been read at least once, each puzzle had been completed. And after being trapped indoors for so long during her recovery, Toni wanted to take advantage of as much sunlight as possible. During the day the pair would spend time outside on Thornhill’s massive estate. Some days were spent with Cheryl teaching Toni basic archery. The first time the shorter girl had hit the bullseye she cheered before turning around to kiss Cheryl in celebration. Others, Toni would teach Cheryl self-defense and hand-to-hand combat, knowing the redhead needed to be better prepared if she was ever caught in tight quarters again. At nights, they filled the hours with more _satisfying_ activities.

Cheryl was insatiable. Since the girls had taken that step, the redhead couldn’t get enough of Toni. No matter what they were doing, she would find some excuse to touch Toni, whether it would be letting her hand linger after showing the pinkette how to properly grip a bow or sneaking a kiss while they were preparing dinner. She needed to be as close as possible, even more so in the bedroom.

Sex quickly became routine. As the sun set, the girls would giddily retreat to their bedroom, shedding clothing as they went. The pair would spend hours enjoying each other's bodies until exhaustion took hold and they eventually fell asleep. Toni would hold Cheryl close, their legs entwined in an effort to be even closer to another, as they drifted off into peaceful unconsciousness.

With each rendezvous, Cheryl became more confident. She had always exceeded in everything she did, and the redhead wasn’t about to let sex be the exception. It had only taken the younger girl a few days until she felt brave enough to go down on Toni, who had been all too eager upon hearing Cheryl’s nervous and blush filled intentions.

As it had for the previous eleven evenings, Cheryl’s tongue worked diligently to push Toni over the edge. The shorter girl’s broken cries filled the dark bedroom, sweat glistening on her skin. “Ri-right… right there,” she moaned. “Cher, d-don’t stop… fuck. So cl-close… I-”

The redhead moaned into her center, causing Toni to scream out as the vibrations pushed her over the edge. The pinkette pulled roughly at Cheryl’s hair, and her back arched as pleasure coursed through her body.

Cheryl tightened her grip on Toni’s hips as she held the shorter girl in place. The redhead worked her through her high, only slowing once the shorter girl’s body stilled. Soon her intense licks turned to sweet kisses as she gently rubbed up and down Toni’s thighs with her hands.

Toni breathed heavily, her fingers stiffly moving to detached from red locks. Cheryl pulled away from her slowly and crawled up her small frame, placing kisses upon her skin as she went.

“You’re… getting… so g-good at that, Cher,” Toni panted, gladly accepting a kiss as Cheryl’s lips reached her own.

“Well, I do strive for perfection in _all_ aspects of my life,” the redhead smirked, pecking her lips once more.

“I can tell… that was… _fuck.”_

“While I am beyond pleased to hear my skills are advancing,” Cheryl bit down on her bottom lip mischievously for a moment before continuing, “I do believe there is _always_ room for improvement. Shall we go again?”

Toni chuckled breathily. “Later, okay, babe? I think I need to rest before round _five_.”

“You wouldn’t have to do anything,” Cheryl replied, a playful gleam in her eyes.

“You’re trying to kill me, huh?” Toni rolled her eyes with a laugh.

“Au contraire. I wouldn’t dream of it,” she yawned loudly.

“Not rearing for round five anymore?” the pinkette chuckled as she pulled Cheryl close to kiss her once more.

Cheryl hummed, “Now that you mention it, sleep _does_ sound appealing.”

“Perfect. Now come’re,” Toni replied, pulling the redhead into her warm embrace. “You can keep striving for _perfection_ tomorrow.”

Hot. Everything was hot. Toni’s body felt like it was on fire. She blinked several times, trying to will the sleepiness away. The pinkette took in her surroundings, squinting to make out shapes in the dark room. Cheryl was spread out on top of her, their naked bodies sharing heat. Toni panted and slipped out from under the redhead. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked towards the ceiling, immediately noticing that the fan wasn’t spinning.

_Fucking generator must’ve gone out again_.

Toni turned and gently placed her hand on Cheryl’s shoulder. “Cher?” she muttered, shaking the redhead gently.

“Hmm?” Cheryl replied groggily, half listening.

“Your old ass generator went out again,” Toni sighed. “I need to go restart it.”

“M’kay,” she responded, pushing her face further into her pillow.

Toni laughed, brushing strands of hair from Cheryl’s sweaty forehead, “Where is it?”

“Basement,” Cheryl whined, rolling over so Toni couldn’t bother her slumber further.

“Alright, I’ll leave you alone. Go back to sleep, baby,” Toni chuckled, pulling herself from their bed.

“Mhm,” the redhead grunted, easily falling back into a deep sleep.

Toni shook her head with a humored roll of her eyes before pulling on the satin sleep shorts and camisole Cheryl had given her. A yawn escaped her mouth as she stretched her tired limbs. She slipped out of the bedroom into darkness, making her way into the hallways and down the staircase.

Despite the overall stuffiness of the house, Toni felt a chill as she approached the basement door. It was eerie, but Toni couldn’t help but sigh in relief, the coolness feeling nice against her flushed skin. Her hands searched for the candle she knew Cheryl kept near. Once finding it, she pulled it from the table and struck a match to light the wick. The pinkette opened the door and began to make her descent, the steps creaking with every step she took.

Toni squinted upon reaching the cold concrete floor, struggling to see anything with her dim light source. “Where is this damn thing?” she muttered to herself. Having never step foot in the room before, she stumbled a few times, bumping into various objects. Under other circumstances she would have been more cautious, as to not alert any potential threats, but this was her _home_. She had lived there for months. It was safe; it was-

Then she heard it... the _moans_. The clatter of teeth. The shaking of metal.

The pinkette stiffened, her eyes fluttering around the basement rapidly, her heart practically beating out of her chest. Her knife and ax were upstairs; she was defenseless. Toni prayed it was just a nightmare, that when she turned around she’d find nothing but her own mind playing tricks on her. Slowly she turned, only to be greeted by a pair of sickly gray eyes staring back at her.

Toni let out a blood curdling scream. She stood, frozen in fear, as her mind attempted to mentally prepare herself, certain she was about to be ripped apart.

Cheryl stirred awake, the faint sound of shrieks filled her ears. She reached for Toni, her heart beating rapidly in her chest, and discovered she was alone. The pinkette’s side of the bed was empty, and there was no sign of her in the dark room. She sat up, rubbing sleep from her tired eyes. As she began to recall the conversation they had in her sleep induced state, the confusion Cheryl felt dissipated, panic immediately filling its place.

_The generator went out._

_The basement._

_Oh God._

_Toni._

The redhead quickly scrambled out of bed, grabbing her discarded nightgown off the floor and throwing it on as she ran from the room. She flew down the stairs, rapidly approaching the basement door. Cheryl’s fears were confirmed as she found the door already opened and a dim light shining at the bottom of the stairs.

Toni hadn’t moved… she couldn’t; she was petrified. Her brain told her to run, but all she could manage to do was continue to standing in the middle of the room, her eyes locked on Jason. He growled loudly and shook the fencing of his cage, obviously frenzied by Toni’s presence. The shorter girl jumped slightly at the movement but otherwise stood frozen in fear.

“Toni?” Cheryl slowly approached her, reaching out to touch the shorter girl’s arm lightly.

Toni flinched and pulled away from her touch, fear and confusion in her watery brown eyes. She suddenly pushed passed Cheryl and bolted back up the basement steps without muttering a word.

Cheryl sighed heavily and looked towards Jason, a somber look on her face. He moaned, almost in agreement with her own thoughts. “I know, JJ. I’m sorry… I-I have to go,” she fretted quickly before rushing after Toni.

She followed the light of the candle into the kitchen. The sun had just begun rising, giving the space a warm, yet haunting, glow. “TT?” Cheryl called out nervously, her hands clasping and unclasping with each other.

“Y-you have one of those _things_ locked up in our house,” Toni seethed, slamming the candelabra on the counter, nearly putting out the light.

“He is _not_ a _thing_. He is my _brother_,” Cheryl snapped back, her arms crossed over her chest defensively.

Toni rubbed her eyes and sighed in frustration, “He _was_ your brother. Your brother is _dead_!”

“No… no, he’s _not!_ He’s… he’s just… _sick_, Toni! _Please_, he’s just sick,” she pleaded for Toni to understand.

The shorter girl pointed at the basement door, “That isn’t a sickness that can be cured, Cheryl! He’s a monster.”

“You don’t understand… the cure-”

“There is no cure coming.” the pinkette deadpans, her eyebrows furrowed in anger.

Cheryl shook her head, “There _has_ to be… my parents-”

“Killed themselves as soon as they realized the truth! You think if a cure was actually coming they’d have done that?” Toni shouted, causing Cheryl to flinch.

“Jason-” the redhead blubbered, her eyes puffy as she tried to stop herself from crying. “Toni, _please_ try to understand. You’re safe here. I promise!”

“How can you _possibly_ think we are safe?” the shorter girl hissed.

“The cage is secure. H-he can’t get out. I f-feed h-him every day. He c-cant h-hurt you,” Cheryl cried, tears now streaming down her pale face.

Toni squinted, narrowing her gaze on the younger girl, “Hold on. You _feed_ him?”

“T-that’s w-why I g-go out… t-to g-get f-fresh m-meat-”

“You hunt for him,” Toni filled in the blanks, shaking her head dismissively. “This is unbelievable.”

“H-he n-needs to eat!”

The pinkette scoffed, “What he _needs_ is to be put down.”

Cheryl’s eyes widened in horror, “Y-you c-can’t mean th-that!”

“I can’t be here,” Toni growled. She pushed passed her again and headed for the front door.

“T-Toni?” the redhead called out in panic. “Toni, wait! It’s n-not s-safe out there!”

The shorter girl turned on her heels, “Cheryl, it’s not safe in _here_!”

“TT, _please_,” the redhead whined, reaching for her hand.

Toni pulled back from her, clenching her jaw. “I’ll stay in the damn fence… I-I just need to cool off. Okay?” the shorter girl snapped. She turned back around and opened the door. The chilly breeze hit her face, and she felt like she could finally breathe again.

“I-I’ll understand if…”

“If what?” she answered without bothering to look at the redhead.

“If you leave,” Cheryl pouted, her eyes shining.

“I don’t know right now. I just… I need some space,” Toni sighed as she exited the house, her hand on the door knob.

“Take all the time you,” the door slammed, causing Cheryl to choke back a sob, “n-need.”

Toni could feel the morning sun warming her face as she wandered aimlessly around the property, her eyes glued to her bare feet as she walked. She wanted to scream; she wanted to cry.

She felt safe with Cheryl.

She wanted to _continue_ to feel safe with Cheryl.

With all the struggles she had faced in her life, before _and_ during the apocalypse, Toni had thought she learned how to be a good judge of character. She thought she could tell who she could trust and who she couldn't. She thought she could trust Cheryl, but the whole time, the girl had a fucking _biter_ locked in the basement.

_That biter was her brother. Stop being so insensitive, Topaz._

Toni growled angrily into her hands and flopped into the dewy grass.

_Her brother is dead, and you’ll be next if you stay._

_You could be next if you **leave**._

Toni didn’t have many choices. While there was a monster in the basement, there were countless free range ones just outside the grounds of Thornhill. The rest of the world didn’t have the same protections that Thornhill offered. It didn’t have an iron fence. It didn’t have padlocks. It didn’t have an armory. It certainly didn’t have electricity or running water.

It didn’t have _Cheryl_ either.

Toni’s red headed savior, her angel, her friend, and her now lover. The pinkette picked at the grass, tears brimming in her eyes.

She cared for Cheryl, more than she could _ever_ admit to the redhead herself. They weren’t ready for those three words, not yet at least. Toni couldn’t bare the thought of leaving her; she was hardly able to manage being in the backyard knowing Cheryl was inside hurting. She couldn’t even imagine being out on the road again, knowing she left the redhead all _alone_.

Tears spilled from Toni’s eyes as she choked back a sob. She wanted to stay with Cheryl; she knew that to be true. This was a huge step backwards. Right when she allowed herself to be happy, the rug was pulled out from her. Cheryl had been lying to her… for _months_.

_Why would she do that?_

Toni, of course, knew the answer.

_That stupid fucking cure._

Toni knew she owed Cheryl the opportunity to explain herself. Maybe once she had, they could work on getting her to let Jason _go_. At least… she hoped. More than anything, Toni just wanted some fucking _answers_ from the girl she lov-_cared_ for.

She stood from the grass and shakily made her way back into the manor. As Toni opened the front door, the sound of muffled sobs from the living room reached her ears. She slowly padded into the area, observing Cheryl laying face down on the couch, her back heaving as she cried.

“Cher, baby?” Toni called out softly.

The redhead quickly lifted her head from the pillow, her face red and splotchy as tears streamed down her cheeks. She looked as though she had been crying since their fight.

“TT?” she choked out, pulling herself into a sitting position.

“Shhh,” Toni cooed, moving around to sit next to her.

Cheryl collapsed into her chest, sobbing into her t-shirt. “I-I’m s-s-sorry… h-he’s my… b-brother,” the younger girl cried. “I th-thought you were n-never… going to s-speak to m-me again.”

“I wanted to give you a chance to explain,” Toni replied. “When you’re ready, of course.”

Cheryl let out a shaky breath and gripped Toni’s shirt, pulling herself further into the shorter girl. They breathed each other in for several moments, waiting for the redhead to fully calm down before beginning her story.

“JJ was always the golden boy,” the redhead sniffed into Toni’s chest. She backed away slowly, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. “Our parents _adored_ him. He was brilliant at everything he did, and best of all, he loved and cared for _me_ when no one else did.”

Toni gently rubbed up and down Cheryl’s back as she explained, not wanting to interrupt her. She had known this would be hard for the girl to share and wanted to help comfort her anyway she could.

“I lived in his shadow,” the taller girl continued, “but Jason never made me feel that way. He was the most amazing brother… I mean… we were twins, _soulmates_. We shared everything together. He made me feel safe, and he _accepted_ me.” Cheryl paused a moment to breathe and look into Toni’s eyes. Seeing no judgement within them she smiled, knowing it was safe to proceed. “Even when this… _disaster_ started, he never turned his back on me… not _once_. He continued to care for me, and… it was he who got me through all of the… _tragedies…_ in our wake. He stayed strong… he made _me_ strong. Until o-one day…”

_The Fourth of July had always been Riverdale’s favorite holiday. The Blossoms made sure of it. Every summer the family would fund the biggest fireworks display within 50 miles and an extravagant parade. At least, it **was** every summer… the apocalypse changed all that in an instant. The same people responsible for financing the joy of Riverdale, were the ones to bring about its destruction._

_The once festive occasion was a grim reminder of what once was. There were no elaborate floats lining the streets. The undead roamed the sidewalks where crowds once gathered. The air lacked the inviting smell of food being cooked on barbeque pits. There was… nothing, only silence._

_Cheryl sat in the kitchen, soaking up warmth from the summer rays that shone through the windows, a book in her hand. Her pale legs were tucked beneath her as the flowy dress she wore fanned out around her._

_Jason was out back, as he typically was, despite the setting sun. He often visited the graveyard or tended to the rose garden like their mother had shown him. Sometimes he played croquet or swam, others he simply roamed the yard. On rare occasions, he even managed to convince his sister to throw his football around._

_His absence didn’t cause Cheryl to fret. It wasn’t unusual for him to be gone for hours at a time. Jason always came back. It was the one thing in Cheryl could count on._

_The back door opened, and Cheryl smiled, her eyes not leaving the book in her grasps. She was rereading The Book Thief for the fourth time and thought fondly of when her and Jason had first read it in the 8th grade. He had to comfort her when Liesel’s brother had suddenly died on the train and had baked her cherry scones to help her feel better._

_“You didn’t say goodbye,” she chirped with a small laugh, “you typically do. Did you have a pleasant outing?”_

_There was no answer._

_“Dear brother, has a cat got your tongue?” Cheryl huffed playfully, wondering what mischief her twin was up to this time._

_“C-Cheryl,” he choked out._

_Her eyes ripped away from her book. As Cheryl’s gaze found him, she gasped. His all white outfit was stained with blood, it pooled and spread from his shoulder. He was sweaty, his skin slightly paler than normal. His blue eyes were fixed on his sister, wide with fear and pain._

_“JJ?” she said, pulling herself from the table. She rushed over to him, but he pushed her back, a bloody handprint now staining the front of her white and cherry printed dress. Cheryl began crying out of fear and confusion, “W-what happened?”_

_He smiled softly at her, “It was… s-supposed t-to be a… a s-surprise.”_

_“What w-was, JJ? W-what was?”_

_“The fireworks,” Jason replied, pursing his lips. He looked down at his left hand that held a bag containing a few explosive cylinders and sparklers. “One… one went off… e-early. I t-thought nothing of it, but there was a h-horde nearby.”_

_It was as if all the air had been sucked from the room. Cheryl finally understood where the blood came from. Her brother had been bitten. She struggled to breathe as she sank to her knees. Tears sprang to her eyes as she looked up at him, desperate to wake up from this nightmare. “No,” she pleaded. “P-please… no.”_

_He gave her a watery smile, “Light these with m-me… before… before I…”_

_“No!” she wailed. “You c-can’t leave me! I… I n-need you.”_

_“Shhh,” the older twin sighed. “Please, sis. One l-last thing.”_

_Cheryl whimpered lowly before nodding. She was losing the most important person in her life… the **last** person in her life. “I wish it was m-me.”_

_“I couldn’t g-go on without you,” he rasped out._

_“Yet you expect me to go on without you,” she sighed, her voice cracking with each word._

_“You’ve al-always been… st-stronger than m-me. I know you’ll b-be able to.”_

_“P-please don’t leave m-me,” Cheryl cried, tears spilling down her face once more. “Y-you can’t.”_

_“Let’s just… l-light these… pl-please, Cheryl. F-for me?”_

_Cheryl could barely move, barely think. She couldn’t stop staring at the red on his clothing and hands. She **adored** red; it was their family’s color. It was her comfort, her power, her everything… Yet seeing the slick shade on her brother made her stomach turn. This red meant loss… it meant pain. How was she supposed to go celebrate when he was **dying**?_

_“Cheryl?” When she didn’t respond he tried again, “Sis?”_

_She blinked up at him, slowly bring pulled from her thoughts. “I’m c-coming,” Cheryl said, shakily standing to her feet. She looked down at her dress, the one Jason had bought it for her on their 17th birthday. The once flawless fabric was now stained with his blood… with her brother’s permanent farewell. She gripped the edge of the table, bile and panic rising in her throat as she sobbed loudly._

_Jason watched her, his own eyes watering, but he didn’t cry. Jason **never** cried, or at least, he never cried in front of Cheryl. He was trying to hold it together for her, **again**. “Come on,” he urged, his limbs shaking as the fever began to set in. They didn’t have much time. Cheryl reached out for him but he shook his head, “I… we… it’s n-not safe.”_

_“JJ, **please**. Let me hold my b-brother’s hand… one l-last time.”_

_“The blood,” the boy gulped._

_Cheryl shook her head, tears continuing to stream down her face. She extended her hand once more, and he took it with a sigh. The blood made an unsettling noise as their hands joined, slipping between her fingers. It felt slick, warm, and sticky. It made her physically ill, but Cheryl did her best to ignore it as her brother led her outside._

_Jason carefully unpacked the fireworks, Cheryl not once leaving his side. He held a sparkler out for her, and she numbly took it, her vision still blurred by tears. The older twin’s thumb struggled with the lighter, his strength growing weaker with each passing minute._

_“D-do you n-need-”_

_“I always… light… them,” he sighed as he continued to struggle. Eventually the flame emerged from the end of the lighter, causing the boy to exhale a sigh of relief. He lit Cheryl’s sparkler before lighting a second for himself. Green sparks poured from his stick, red from his sister’s. He smiled widely as he looked to her, wanting one last happy memory._

_Cheryl smiled back but gave the minimal effort in moving her wrist. She just didn’t have it in her. This whole thing was for Jason. If his last wish was lighting fireworks, she couldn’t deny him of that. Tears never stopped streaming down her face, she couldn’t even see the smoke created circular patterns of the sparklers through her sobs._

_“Okay... time for the… the big o-ones,” he laughed, setting down his used sparkler. After fumbling with the lighter again, he lit the cylinders. Streams of light shot out of the fountains, raining down sparks onto the ground below. “That one,” Jason pointed at the golden one, “is gorgeous.”_

_“Yeah,” Cheryl said, monotonically. _

_“Yeah,” Jason echoed, his voice carrying more emotion than his sister’s._

_The pair sat in silence, watching the streams of color. Cheryl couldn’t understand her twin’s behavior. He didn’t act as though these were his last moments. They should be inside, crying into each other's arms. This was a somber moment, and yet, Jason acted as if nothing was wrong._

_He turned to her, a toothy grin upon his sickly pale face, “R-ready for the… the grand finale?”_

_Finale… as in final. She knew what that meant… what came next._

_Jason attempted to light the lighter again, but no matter how many times his thumb struck the wheel, it was no use. “C-can y-you?” he sniffled, struggling to maintain his composure._

_“O-of c-course, JJ,” she responded, giving her brother a reassuring smile. Cheryl accepted the lighter and large cylinder he offered. She slowly pushed herself off the ground and walked away from her brother to place the repeater on the ground at a safe distance before lighting the wick at its base. Somberly she returned to her abandoned spot, leaning into Jason as she sat down._

_“Al-almost… m-missed the… first one,” he exhaled._

_A loud boom went off as the first shell blasted out of the base and into the sky, bursting into bright explosion of blue sparks in the sky above. Cheryl couldn't help but smile as she watched Jason’s blue eyes light up as he watched the display._

_Once all of the shells had shot off from the aerial repeater and the air stilled, the moans of the infected could be heard just outside the fence, having been brought to the property by the noise and lights of the fireworks. Their presence jolted Cheryl back to reality. They were here to take Jason away from her… they already had._

_No, she wouldn’t let them. There was a cure. Jason could be saved._

_The weight on her chest felt slightly lighter. He would be fine. Everything was going to be fine. Jason was going to turn, but she could cure him. His fate did not need to be permanent. She could bring him back._

_“Th-thank you… for this, Cher,” Jason whispered out. “This was a p-perfect w-way… to say g-good… goodbye.”_

_“It can’t be goodbye,” Cheryl shook her head. “No… it… it c-cant be.”_

_Jason turned to her, his face somber. “You kn-know it is. Th-this is… this is it. I’m d-dying, Cheryl."_

_“Don’t you **dare** say that to me,” she hissed, wiping her eyes._

_“Y-you need to… prepare yourself.”_

_“No. You heard Daddy. There’s a cure coming,” Cheryl argued, hope shining in her watery eyes. Jason looked so weak and sick. Sick people could get better; they could be cured._

_“There’s n-not… going t-to be… a cure,” he struggled to get out the words. “We haven’t s-seen or h-heard… from anyone… in over a y-year.”_

_“You can’t give up hope, JJ,” Cheryl smiled at him. “E-everything will be fine.”_

_“There’s a difference… between hope… and n-nai-naivety, my sweet sis-sister.”_

_“What’s so wrong in believing you’ll get better?” she cried. “You can’t ask me to go on without… without y-you.”_

_“Come on,” he urged, struggling to push himself off the ground. “Lets… g-go… inside.” As he got to his feet, Jason began coughing violently._

_Cheryl watched in horror as thick blood spat from his mouth onto the grass. He gagged and choked, desperate for air. She jumped to her feet and threw his arm around her shoulder, attempting to support his weight. “I’ve got you,” she muttered._

_“Th-thanks,” Jason responded as another set of coughs racked his weakening body. He shakily lifted his hand to his mouth to wipe away the blood, bright red smearing onto his sleeve._

_Worry flooded Cheryl, they were running out of time. “Let’s go,” she ushered as they slowly walked away from the fireworks towards their house._

_“The basement,” Jason murmured as entered the front door. “It’ll… it’ll be safe-safest if… if something g-goes w-wrong.” He wanted to enjoy his last moments with his sister, but Jason’s main concern was protecting her._

_The basement seemed like the most logical choice to him, aside from digging his own grave and avoiding any risk whatsoever. Perhaps he was selfish, but he didn’t want to waste any of the time he had left… and he didn’t want to leave this world alone._

_That thinking led Jason to the second best choice, the basement. It had been their father’s second office, where he studied and created new strains of the drugs he manufactured. There was even a cage their father had built when people had first started getting sick. He would lock them up to study them like some kind of human lab rats._

_Jason always hated the basement, but he knew if… if he did turn, Cheryl would be able to escape without fear of him being able to chase her up the stairs. He knew she could save herself._

_As the pair descends into the basement, he tripped on his own feet and fell down the last few steps onto the concrete floor below. Cheryl rushed to his side, helping him back up. “Are you okay?”_

_He nodded, the tears he had been fighting finally breaking free. “N-not m-much… t-time… left.”_

_“You’ll be **fine**, JJ.”_

_“Stop… saying… that!” he wailed. “I… I’m… n-not-”_

_Cheryl reached up to caress his face, taking in his worn features. His once bright eyes were already dimming, purple bags spreading under his eyes. “Save your strength, dear brother.”_

_Jason pulled his loaded Beretta from his pocket, “Y-you should go… upstairs. I d-don’t want… you s-seeing this.”_

_Her eyes grew wide as she realized her twin’s intent, “Jason, stop.”_

_“I h-have to… do this,” Jason said, cocking the gun. “Go up-upstairs.”_

_“You c-can’t, there’s a c-cure,” Cheryl pleaded. “It’s coming. You’ll see.”_

_“Please,” Jason begged, he could feel the venom from the bite poisoning his brain and his limbs. He felt numb and on fire all at the same time. “It’s going to… h-happen soon.”_

_“No! You’ll be okay, I’m sure there’s something in Daddy’s research. There **has** to be.”_

_“Cheryl, I… h-have to,” he replied, holding the gun up to his head with a shaking arm. “Get out.”_

_“N-no, JJ,” Cheryl whimpered, her eyes wide. She lunged for his arm as the barrel touched his temple._

_Jason was weak, too damn weak to wrestle the gun back from her as she pried it from his hands. She easily overpowered him and clutched the gun firmly in her two hands. He was going to turn, it was inevitable._

_“C-Cheryl… I don’t… I don’t w-want to… to b-be one of them,” he pleaded. “H-hand me m-my gun!”_

_“Please stop, JJ,” Cheryl sobbed. She had never seen her brother break down like this before. It hurt her in more ways than she could have possibly imagined._

_“Y-you have to… to let me g-go,” he choked out, “I am… already dead.” Blood leaked from Jason’s mouth and nose as he spoke; his legs began to shake violently as he stood in front of her._

_Cheryl walked towards him slowly, her arm outstretched, offering the gun to him. He smiled weakly, laughing in delusion from the fever, as tears and blood streaked down his face. Suddenly, she shoved him backwards, **hard**._

_He stumbled before falling onto the floor. He rolled onto his stomach, coughing up more blood. The creak of a door and the click of a lock caused him to look up weakly._

_Cheryl had locked him in their father’s cage._

_“N-no,” Jason croaked out, his vision darkening. “C-Cher?” He struggled to keep his eyes opened, his vision quickly fading as he took his final breath._

_Cheryl fell to her knees, sobbing loudly into the air. “I’m s-sorry. The c-cure, it’s coming, JJ… I promise.”_

_Her brother laid on the concrete, not moving, his chest no longer rising and falling. For a split second, Cheryl feared she was wrong. But then, a few minutes of broken cries later, the sound of groaning could be heard from the other side of the fenced enclosure._

_“Jason?” Cheryl asked, excitedly through her tears._

_Her brother’s body began to stir, and slowly, he lifted his head to look at her. His once flawless ivory complexion was now a sickly purple. His blue eyes were now grey. It wasn’t the Jason she knew, but it was still him. He was still her brother._

_Cheryl flinched as he threw himself at the cage door, growling and biting at the chain link gate. The lock clacked against the metal, struggling to hold against his strength._

_“We’re g-going t-to be just fine. I’ll get you the cure as s-soon as it’s available.”_

_He shook the door again, his eyes rabid._

_Cheryl smiled at him, wiping her own eyes. “We are going to be al-alright. We’re st-still a f-family. We still have each… each other. I’m- **we’re** not alone.”_

“I’m so sorry, Cher,” Toni replied sadly, wiping away the singular tear that trailed down Cheryl’s porcelain skin. “Is that why you always ask me to say goodbye?”

Cheryl sniffed, with a nod of her head. “He always did… except _that_ day… and that’s what happened… all because he wanted to surprise me.”

“It isn’t your fault. You _have_ to know that.”

The redhead responded with a weak smile and a shrug.

“Cher,” Toni took the taller girl’s hand in her own, “even if you had asked him to go out it wouldn’t have been your fault. It was a horrible, _horrible_ accident.”

“Thank you,” she smiled. “Perhaps I did need to hear that. It’s hard… not blaming myself.”

Toni squeezed her hand reassuringly. “Trust me, I can relate.”

The pair sat for several minutes, neither saying a word. Toni chewed her bottom lip anxiously. Her eyes were fixated on their joined hands, deep in thought. Cheryl played with the ends of her pink hair, bringing the redhead comfort.

“I’m not leaving,” the shorter girl said, eventually breaking the silence.

Cheryl’s eyes widened in shock, “You’re not?”

Toni shook her head, “It’s not safe… what you’re doing… having the bite-_Jason_ here. I’m scared for you… and for me. But… it’s not safe out there either. Here, I have you, and I want _you_. I just can’t believe my girlfriend-”

“Your what? Cheryl asked, blinking rapidly. A small smile grew on her lips.

“Oh, I mean… I guess I just assumed… since we live together and have sex… like _a lot_,” Toni chuckled, nervously. “Is that not okay?”

“I… I’ve never been someone’s girlfriend before,” the redhead replied, her eyes shining.

Toni pulled back in shock, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion, “Wait, seriously? But… _look_ at you.”

Red flooded Cheryl’s cheeks, “I was never out in high school. There weren’t many dating opportunities in the closet.”

“Sorry, Cher.”

Cheryl smiled sadly, “My mother, I told you she was awful to me but never to what extent.”

“You don’t have to,” Toni replied, squeezing her hand again her hand. Sadness shined in the pinkette’s eyes despite her frustration. She wanted to discuss Jason. They needed to talk about what to do with him, but here Cheryl was completely ignoring the subject because of their relationship label. It almost made Toni feel sick, but she was heartbroken for the naive girl. Cheryl really didn’t understand that her brother was truly _gone_. Life never was a fairytale, especially not now.

“The first girl I was ever really liked… She found us in the same bed, kissing. It was harmless, prepubescent, _puppy love,_ a-and she forced her entire family to leave Riverdale. I wasn’t even allowed the opportunity to say goodbye.”

“That’s crazy,” Toni said, her jaw hanging open. “Your mother-”

“Was a vial, _cruel_ woman,” Cheryl redhead finished. “She also… _threatened_ me. If she ever so much as caught wind that I was behaving in such a manor again there would be consequences. I believe the term reeducation camp was used. She told me I was _deviant_.”

“I’m so sorry, Cheryl. No kid deserves that,” the pinkette said, softly. She pulled Cheryl’s hand to her mouth, placing the redhead’s pale knuckles to her lips in an effort to soothe her.

“It was a long time ago,” Cheryl replied, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she stared into her lap.

Toni struggled with how to redirect the conversation to Jason. She didn’t want to seem insensitive, moving on so abruptly after what Cheryl shared, but the topic needed to be discussed. Toni didn’t want to be selfish and push her fears onto the redhead, but she knew they couldn’t avoid the subject forever, no matter how much they both would like. But before she even had a chance to bring it up, Cheryl broke the silence.

“Will you ask me?” she asked, shyly. A tinge of pink flooded to her cheeks; Toni found it utterly adorable.

“Ask you what, baby?”

“To be your girlfriend,” Cheryl replied, with a slight eye roll as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Toni smirked, turning her hand to entwine their fingers together, “Aren’t you already?” 

Cheryl smiled, squeezing the shorter girl’s hand excitedly. “Some things in life I don’t want to skip over.”

“Okay,” Toni said with a lopsided grin. “Cheryl Blossom, will you… be my girlfriend?”

“Yes,” the redhead beamed. “I would love to.” She leaned forward and placed a chaste peck to her girlfriend’s lips. They both smiled into the kiss, nearly forgetting what they had been crying over a few hours earlier.

“That’s great,” Toni swallowed, “but… I’m still worried about Jason, Cher. He-”

“You don’t have to be,” Cheryl interrupted, her smile turning into a slight frown. It was obvious she did not want to talk about her brother. “The cage is more than secure. He _can’t_ get out. I would never put my _girlfriend_,” she blushed at the word, “in danger. I _swear_ to you.”

“I trust you. I trust _you_ with my life, babe,” Toni affirmed. “I just don’t trust him… I can’t.”

“Trusting me is enough, TT.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason’s gun (Beretta PX4 Storm):  
<https://drive.google.com/open?id=1GRCGnih56VWHduA8vNS0rNLJVfZ5O3uI>


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Part 1 is done! Please be sure to read the notes after the chapter for some details on Part 2 and what to expect. We won’t be putting them up here for spoiler reasons.
> 
> HUGE thank you to [@imboredasfuk](https://twitter.com/imboredasfuk) on Twitter for creating two amazing pieces of fanart for this fic. We are honestly shook. Links are in the notes below.
> 
> Chapter warnings include blood, gore, and violence.  
There is also a smut warning for the middle of the chapter.
> 
> [@cappuchoni](https://twitter.com/cappuchoni) & [@kingdomtopaz](https://twitter.com/kingdomtopaz) on Twitter

The bedroom was dimly lit by the moonlight coming through the open drapes; the cool spring breeze flowed through the room as the fan spun above the couple.

It had been the first night in weeks they hadn’t been intimate. Despite their fight earlier in the day, the redhead thought everything was fine. When they had retired to their room, the same time they did every night, Cheryl had leaned over to kiss her girlfriend, expecting things to progress as always. Toni returned the kiss chastely before rolling over and turning out the light.

“Toni?” she asked weakly, playing with a strand of the pinkette’s hair. “Are you mad at me?”

“Just not in the mood,” Toni responded, her back still turned. 

Cheryl dropped her hand and sighed, “Is this about Jason?”

“I just can’t get him out of my mind,” the shorter girl responded. “Can we just get some sleep?”

“If that’s what you want,” Cheryl said halfheartedly. She scooted closer to Toni, wrapping the girl up in her arms. “Goodnight, ma chérie.”

“G’night, Cher.”

Toni never managed to fall asleep, her heart pounded in her chest with every creak of the settling mansion. Cheryl was spooning her back, her arms still tightly wrapped around Toni’s middle. Soft snoring could be heard coming from the redhead; it was obvious she was in a deep sleep. A tanned arm dangled over the side of the bed, which Toni teetered on dangerously. She had pulled herself away from the redhead in an effort to give herself some distance.

Even in her slumber, Cheryl’s need to be near her girlfriend was ever present. Every inch Toni had moved away, Cheryl had followed, her body pressed up against the pinkette’s back as she smiled contently in her sleep. Toni simply didn’t have the heart to push her away, despite her struggle to breathe.

A creak came from outside of the open bedroom door, and Toni sat up, waiting for Jason to make his way into the room, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Of course, nothing came. 

“TT?” Cheryl asked, groggily. Toni pulled herself from the bed and walked over to the bedroom door, closing and locking it. “What are you doing?” The redhead’s eyes were half closed, her voice thick with sleep.

“I can’t sleep,” Toni grumbled, pressing her back against the closed door. She felt safer like this. 

“Why?” Cheryl asked. She sat up and watched the pinkette, concern on her face. 

“I d-don’t feel safe,” Toni whimpered, her eyebrows narrowing at the redhead. 

“You have absolutely nothing to worry about; he’s locked downstairs. He can’t get out,” Cheryl replied all knowingly, a frown on her lips. It broke her heart that Toni was afraid of her brother, Jason wouldn’t- _couldn’t_ hurt her. 

“Just… just let me keep the door shut… please,” the shorter girl croaked out. 

“Of course, TT. Now, come back to bed.”

Toni sighed, pushing herself further against the door. Cheryl reached out for her, and Toni almost thought about slipping into the guest room she had briefly stayed in when she first arrived months ago. The redhead gave her a watery yet warm smile, and Toni felt her heart melt at the sight of her in the moonlight. 

“Okay,” the pinkette replied, padding over to the bed. Cheryl scooted over, back to her side as Toni moved to get underneath the covers, still hugging the edge of the bed.

Cheryl frowned again but didn’t dare get closer to her, trying to not overwhelm her girlfriend. She reached over and ran her hand through fading pink curls, before kissing the back of Toni’s head, “Goodnight, TT.” When she got no reply, she turned to hug her own edge of the bed, silent tears spilling down her face.

Toni began carrying her knife with her at all times, even inside their home. Cheryl hated it. She hated how Toni flinched when she touched her. She hated how they barely kissed or held each other. She hated how Toni avoided being downstairs for too long. She hated what they had become.

The redhead watched her girlfriend, if she could even call her that anymore, through the kitchen window. She was sitting in the grass outside, her head tilted back, basking in the sun. Toni didn’t even say goodbye before she left, as she assured she always would, let alone extend an invitation to join. She couldn’t help but think Toni was avoiding her. 

Cheryl made her way through the long grass, the sun already warming her pale, exposed skin. Toni turned her head, spotting her out of her peripherals before returning to her original position. The shorter girl’s outstretched legs began twitching, making her nervousness apparent to Cheryl.

“You didn’t tell me you were going outside,” Cheryl snapped, standing behind Toni with her arms crossed.

“You could see me from the window,” Toni replied nonchalantly, her eyes still closed. Her skin was practically glowing in the sun, Cheryl would do anything to touch her again, despite her anger.

“You promised you would.”

“Yeah,” Toni shrugged. “I stayed close enough so you could see me.”

“What are you even doing out here? Avoiding me, _again_, hm?” Cheryl growled. If Toni wanted to fight, she would fight. She would do anything for some attention from her girlfriend, even if it was unwanted.

“I’m just enjoying the sun,” Toni replied, with equal annoyance in her voice. “The house is cold.”

“And why’s that?” Cheryl huffed, knowing Toni was once again taking a dig at her brother.

“It just is, okay?” Toni responded, “If you came out here to argue, just go back inside.”

“I did not come out here to argue, as you suggest. I came out here to talk,” Cheryl said, coming around to face Toni. 

Toni sighed and buried her head into her hands, rubbing roughly, “About what?” 

“About us,” Cheryl replied, staring at her intensely. 

_Please look at me._

“How about we talk about your brother instead?” Toni snapped back, her eyes glued to her feet.

“You are unbelievable, TT.”

Toni’s ears perked at the nickname but she forced herself to bring the scowl back to her face as she looked up at the redhead. “What about us, _babe_?”

“You’re safe, he cannot and would not hurt you, I _promise_,” Cheryl replied, a small smile forming on her lips at the pet name despite the anger in Toni’s voice as she said it. “I… I just miss you, and I feel as if this is causing a wedge between us.”

The pinkette’s face softened as she heard how broken Cheryl sounded, despite the attitude in her voice. She never meant to hurt her. Toni’s own mind was spinning, and she was taking it out on Cheryl. The redhead was as scared as she was and just wanted connection. That’s why she kept Jason in the first place; she didn’t want to be alone, even if it did put her in danger. 

“I’m… sorry, Cher,” the older girl replied. “I’m trying…”

“Well try _harder_,” Cheryl hissed, her eyes growing watery as her bottom lip trembled. She was lashing out, her hurt feelings jumping to the surface.

Toni sighed, “Please sit down.”

The younger girl’s eyes widened in surprise. “Do you really want me to?” she asked, the anger in her words suddenly dissipating.

Toni gave a weak smile, “I asked didn’t I?” 

She joined her on the grass and hesitantly reached for Toni’s hand. The shorter girl met her half way and grabbed her hand tightly. Cheryl collapsed into Toni’s shoulder and breathed her in before letting out a sigh of content. “Will we be okay?”

“I… I hope so.”

The couple were in the kitchen, as they were on most days. Toni found it to be the only room downstairs that she could stand to be in for long periods of time. Cheryl had quickly discovered that fact and followed her in doing so. It became cozier than their own bedroom, whose red adorned walls now only enclosed sleepless nights rather than passionate ones. 

“Toni, would you please get a bag of rice from the basement?” Cheryl asked. “The container has gone empty.” She was standing in front of the stove, a red apron once again around her hips. 

Toni sighed from the table, marking the page in the book she was reading. “No way in hell am I going down there.”

Cheryl scoffed, looking over her shoulder at the pinkette, “You’re safe, TT. We’ve been over this.”

“Right… still not going,” Toni replied back, watching her girlfriend shift around the stove.

“Would you prefer I went while you watch the stove?”

“I’d _prefer_ if neither of us went down there.”

“Well, I guess we’re not eating then,” Cheryl sighed. A smirk crossed her lips upon hearing Toni sigh behind her. 

“Fine,” the shorter girl huffed, “_but_ I’m bringing my weapons.”

“As per usual, you are overreacting. You are _safe_.”

“Whatever,” Toni replied, stomping out of the kitchen. She pocketed her knife, before grabbing her axe from the table in the entryway, and walked in the direction of the basement.

Toni stood in front of the basement door, goosebumps rising on her skin. She pulled it open slowly and stalked down the steps. Her path was dimly lit, the only light source being the candle she held. She held her axe in her hand, ready to lash out at anything that came near.

She _could_ do it.

She could kill him and stop the madness, but Cheryl would _never_ forgive her.

The pinkette would never forgive herself for hurting Cheryl like that either. 

Toni reached the end of the steps and gazed towards the chain link cage. Toni glanced behind her, seeing that the basement door was still swung open. _Door open, check._

She then moved off of the stairs her eyes running along the steps. _Stairway clear, check._

_ Axe, check. Knife, check._

Jason seemed unaware of her presence; he stood facing the back wall, moaning faintly. His body teetered side to side in some sort of sway. His white outfit was covered in deep, dark blood stains.

_Biter in its cage, check. Cage door lock secure, check._

Toni shivered. She did her best to keep herself quiet and close to the wall. Her eyes were firmly locked on his figure as she moved to her left, searching for the bag of rice. The candle in her hand bumped into the shelves behind her, and she froze.

Jason’s form leaned up, his ear suddenly directed in her position. He turned slowly, growls bubbling from his chest. Toni could barely breathe as his eyes finally met hers. He launched forward, slamming his frame into the door of the cage. The lock clattered but held against his attack. 

Toni wanted to scream but couldn’t alert Cheryl; she didn’t want her girlfriend down here. The shaking of the locked door only became more aggressive as his desperation grew. The door creaked and groaned under his strength and the pinkette knew she couldn’t stay down there for much longer without Cheryl hearing him.

Without wasting another moment, Toni grabbed the bag of rice. She struggled to hold it in her full hands as she rushed back up the steps, the sound of his moans chasing after her. She threw the door closed and leaned back against it breathing heavily.

“Holy shit,” she muttered, her legs shaking. It was as if she was having a heart attack, she readjusted her grip on the bag and took one final deep breath.

She shakily made her way back into the kitchen, throwing the rice on the counter with a thud. “Thank you,” Cheryl smiled but it quickly turned to a frown as she noticed Toni’s shaken up state. “Are you alright?”

“He saw me,” Toni breathed, shaking her head.

“Yes, he has eyes,” Cheryl laughed. 

“He wasn’t happy,” Toni replied, making eye contact with her.

Cheryl avoided her gaze and grabbed the bag of rice, turning back to the stove. “He’s… he’s probably just hungry,” she replied.

“Yeah, for _me_,” Toni scoffed, sitting back down at the table. 

“It’s merely time for his dinner,” Cheryl said, ignoring Toni’s quip. “I’ll go down and feed him after we finish our meal.”

“I don’t want you going down there alone.”

“Nonsense,” the redhead rolled her eyes. “I’ve been doing it every day. No harm has befallen me.”

“_Yet_,” Toni persisted.

Cheryl huffed, “If it would make you feel better, TT, you are more than welcome to accompany me during his feedings. Perhaps it would ease your mind.”

“Fine,” Toni replied with a sigh.

After they finished their dinner, Cheryl excused herself for a few minutes. The redhead went outside to the root cellar and returned with a black duffel bag. Toni didn’t know what was inside, but she had a pretty good guess in regards to its contents. 

They traveled down the stairs together, Toni on edge with each step she took into the dark basement. She ran through a checklist in her mind, believing that somehow made them safer.

_ Door open, check. Stairway clear, check. Axe, check. Knife, check. Biter in its cage…_

The pinkette breathed slowly as Cheryl approached Jason’s cage. He rushed to greet her, moaning and gnawing at the metal. Toni gripped her knife tightly in her right hand, her axe in her left, ready to jump forward and defend the redhead if necessary.

_ … check. Cage door lock secure, check._

“Hello, JJ,” Cheryl chirped, a loving smile growing on her face. He growled in response, thrashing against the chain. “I brought Toni with me,” Cheryl blushed, glancing over her shoulder at her girlfriend. “I believe it’s time you two _properly_ met.” 

Jason shook the cage even harder, drool dripping from the corners of his mouth as he groaned. He pushed against the door, following Cheryl’s every movement with his grey eyes. It made Toni’s stomach churn to see him watching her… like… like _prey_.

“Aren’t you going to say hello, TT?” Cheryl asked, her smile never leaving her face. 

“I… Ch-Cher…” Toni stuttered, her throat suddenly dry. 

“Jason is a bit shy himself,” Cheryl sighed, reaching into the bag. She pulled out a humongous opossum, and Toni took a step back in surprise. She had guessed it was some sort of animal, but not a _giant_ one. The redhead circled around the cage, Jason tracked her movements with surprising agility. He pushed himself against the metal, his fingers poking through the holes, reaching for her. She opened a drop box and pushed the dead animal inside, Jason instantly grabbed it and pulled it to his mouth. He moaned loudly as the tearing of flesh could be heard. 

Cheryl watched him with a sparkle in her eye, “He adores opossum.”

Toni swallowed roughly, her face paling. There was so much… _blood_. Jason’s teeth crushed through bone, his hands ripping up the entrails and moving them into his awaiting mouth. Luckily, he had his back turned to them, as if he was wanting privacy while eating his meal. 

“Ch-Cher… c-can w-we go,” Toni mumbled, her head felt fuzzy.

“Is something wrong?” Cheryl asked, a frown on her lips. 

Jason turned at the sound of their voices, the creature’s tail hanging from his mouth. He slurped it up, and it made a wet sound as it slid down his throat. Blood was caked on his face, and flesh hung from his teeth. 

Toni sprinted away, finding the closest empty _anything_ to spill her dinner into. She heaved into the nearby bucket, choking and sputtering as she threw up.

Cheryl was at her side instantly, rubbing her back soothingly as she held her pink strands away from her face. “Shhh, you’re okay,” Cheryl said, her voice thick with sadness.

Toni choked, once again heaving into the bucket, her whole body shaking. “G-go away,” she stuttered.

“TT, I’m-”

“N-not r-right now…” Toni coughed, slumping against the bucket, her face flushed and sweaty. 

“Let me help,” Cheryl argued back. 

The pinkette emptied the last of their meal into the bucket, wiping her face with the back of her hand. “Just… get away from me, Cheryl.”

“Please…”

Toni turned to glare at her causing Cheryl to pull away, hurt displayed across her face.

Cheryl shifted over closer to the cage. Jason, again, was sprawled against the chain, growling. The girl’s shoulders bunched up as she crossed her arms, her lips pulled into a deep frown.

The pinkette shakily stood up, looking down at the bucket with disgust. She still felt queasy and light headed, “I’ll t-take care of th-that.”

“Okay,” Cheryl responded, quietly watching the shorter girl with sad eyes. 

“Are we done?” Toni asked, wanting to get back upstairs as soon as possible but refusing to leave Cheryl alone with the monster. Upon receiving a nod, Toni grabbed her bucket of waste and slowly began to make her way to the stairs, focusing on her breathing and _not_ looking at the biter. Cheryl followed closely behind in case she needed some of her unwanted help.

Once safely upstairs the pinkette rushed to the back door and sat the bucket outside to be dealt with later. She fought the urge to be sick again as she ran to the kitchen sink to rinse her mouth.

The redhead stood across the room, arms still crossed, “I’m sorry you are feeling unwell.”

“It’s fine,” Toni sighed. “Won’t happen again.”

“I got sick the first time I fed him too,” Cheryl offered, as if it was a laughing matter or silly mistake. The redhead took it as if Toni was embarrassed.

“Really?” Toni asked, sarcastically, wiping her mouth with a nearby towel. 

“Really, really,” Cheryl replied, still not catching Toni’s tone of voice. The smile dropped from the redhead’s lips, “Are you alright?”

Toni splashed some water onto her warm face. “I said I’m fine. Guess I gotta get over it if we’re going to keep feeding him,” she grimaced. 

The taller girl clapped excitedly, “Wonderful. Jason really seemed to like you, I could tell.”

“Yay,” Toni replied monotonously, a fake smile plastered on her face. 

Much to Toni’s dismay, her trips to the basement only increased as the days went on. If it was up to the pinkette, she’d never have to descend those steps again. Unfortunately, if she didn’t, it meant Cheryl would. 

Every trip down the stairs would involve Toni going through her mental checklist. She would check to make sure she was properly armed, she’d make sure her escape route was clear of any obstacles, and, most importantly, she’d make sure the biter was still locked in its cage.

No trip came without its share of heated words. Toni continued to close herself off from Cheryl, unsure of how to repair their fractured relationship. She was hurt. She was angry. And she wanted Cheryl to know it, as petty as that was.

The redhead never budged from her position that the house was safe. She was adamant that Toni was overreacting. Every word Toni said about Jason hurt her, but what hurt most was the distance.

They both wanted what they had back, but neither girl had any idea how to get there. They were at odds, and there didn’t seem to be any hope of that changing.

“Can’t we just deal with the heat for one night?” Toni asked through clenched teeth.

Cheryl huffed, “Absolutely not.”

It was the middle of the night, and there was a biter in the house. The benefits did not outweigh the risks in Toni’s mind. Sure, the temperature was getting to her too, but it wasn’t worth going down to the basement. The lack of air circulation was something she could deal with, but Cheryl wasn’t used to roughing it the way Toni was accustomed. 

“I’ll just go myself,” the redhead scoffed, tossing the blanket off her body.

“I don’t want you going down there either,” Toni snapped. She jumped from the bed, grabbing her knife from her bedside table. “I’ll just go risk my life dealing with the rabid biter in the basement. That’s worth a fan isn’t it?”

“You are acting childish,” Cheryl said with a roll of her eyes. She sat back down on the bed, her arms crossed over her chest.

Toni shook her head, “I’m not the one keeping a monster in the basement!”

“He isn’t a monster,” she said for what felt like the hundredth time, tears pooling in her eyes.

“Whatever,” the pinkette exhaled before walking out of the bedroom. She mumbled to herself as she traveled through the house, “Stupid fucking dead asshole in the basement. One of us is probably going to end up dead. Can’t even walk around my own house without a weapon.”

As the generator roared back to life, Toni realized she was already in the basement. She hadn’t gone through her usual checks. She was in the basement, off guard, with a biter.

Toni raised her knife as she turned around, preparing to attack, but the biter was in its cage. The lock on securely in place. She was safe… without her checks.

Everything was fine.

Trips to the basement had become almost a constant occurrence due to the summer heat wave. The aging generator was constantly needing to be restarted, and Cheryl insisted Jason ate at least once a day, much to Toni’s annoyance.

The pinkette was trying. She had shown more interest in being around Jason and often volunteered to go to the basement to gather supplies, restart the generator, and, on occasion, even feed him. She had been desperate to show Cheryl that she was indeed putting in the effort to at least get their _friendship_ back. Toni couldn’t stand how cold they had become to each other.

Toni finished restarting the generator and flopped down on the stairs. She ran her fingers through her dyed locks and sighed, “I really fucked up.”

She jerked at the sound of Jason thrashing against his enclosure.

“Right… you’re still here.”

He moaned and bit at the metal fencing.

“Why am I even talking to you? I’m losing my mind,” Toni shook her head and leaned back on the stairs. “I’m talking to a biter. Yeah… I’m definitely losing my mind. It’s just… I guess I don’t really have anyone else to talk to right now.”

Jason rattled the cage and groaned.

“Cheryl and I aren’t really speaking… It’s because of you if you weren’t aware of that.” She flinched as he lunged at the cage wall, his eyes remaining focused on her. “Yeah, I’m sure I seem delicious to you, don’t I? You’re just going to have to deal with your dead rodents; my skin is staying _on_ my body.”

Toni leaned forward. She rested her elbows on her knees and hid her face in her hands. Tears stung her eyes, but she fought them back, not wanting to cry. “This is all so messed up,” she mumbled into her palms. The pinkette wiped her eyes before letting her hands fall away. “I don’t know how to fix any of this. I just want things to go back to normal.”

Again, he rammed his body into the cage.

“This is all your fault,” she hissed at Jason. “I… _fuck_, I think I might be in love with your sister, but she’s keeping a damn time bomb locked in the basement. Of course, right when everything seems great, something inevitably has to go wrong. I guess that’s just how my life goes.” Toni sighed, “I don’t even know why I’m saying this to a corpse. I should head back upstairs.”

She stood to her feet and looked at the cage. Jason continued gnawing on the cage, desperate to reach her.

“See you tomorrow, I guess,” Toni said before grabbing the candle from the table. She turned and began walking up the stairs, leaving Jason to the darkness.

Days continued to go by with nothing getting better. Toni knew her internal struggle was to blame for the rift between her and Cheryl, even if the stress _was_ warranted. Still, her nervousness about the biter in the basement was causing her to be cold and distant, and it was all being taken out on her girlfriend. Soon Cheryl began to pull away as well, and Toni couldn’t help but fear the distance she caused was irreversible.

Toni knew she needed to make an effort to make things better. She needed to try. Too much time had already been wasted being closed off and cold; she wanted her girlfriend back. Life was too short, especially in the apocalypse, to hold grudges. Tomorrow’s weren’t guaranteed, and has her girlfriend once told her, life needed to be lived to the fullest, and Toni knew her life had never felt so complete as it had since meeting Cheryl. She needed that back, even if it meant learning to accept the monster living in their basement.

“Good morning, babe,” Toni cooed, coming into the living room. Cheryl looked up from her book, and eyebrow raised at her chipper greeting. 

“Good morning,” the redhead replied, ignoring the flutter in her chest. 

“How’d you sleep?”

“Well, since the fan stayed on,” Cheryl lied; she had slept horribly again. She had been since Toni and her fighting began, and the words they had shared the other night when the fan went out still haunted her. 

“That’s good,” Toni replied, she walked over and pecked Cheryl on the forehead. The redhead threw down her book and shifted away from her lips. “What?”

“Y-you can’t do that… You can’t make me think everything is okay and th-then fight with me and then _kiss_ me like nothing is wrong. You can’t!”

Toni blinked in response, she didn’t realize that in an effort to make things better she was confusing the redhead and possibly making things worse. “Cher, I-”

The light next to the couch suddenly flickered out, and Cheryl groaned pushing passed Toni, “I’ll go restart-”

“No, no! _I’ll_ go,” Toni replied.

“Really?” Cheryl asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“It’s not like I haven’t done it before… I’ll go. It’s really no problem,” Toni offered.

Cheryl looked her up and down. “Whatever,” she replied coldly, walking back to the sofa. 

Toni breathed slowly and made her way to the basement, her knife in her pocket. She quieted her mind from doing it’s checklist as she descended the stairs. The generator purred to life moments later. 

She turned to Jason and gave him a polite wave before climbing the stairs. Her checklist hadn’t been done, and once again, she was fine. She was safe. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her chest, and as she continued up the stairs, a smile crossed her lips. Now if only she could figure out a way to patch things up with Cheryl maybe things would be okay.

Cheryl drummed her fingers on her book in anxious thought. She had snapped at Toni _again_. It seemed like she was always snapping at her girlfriend these days, but she didn’t know what else to do. Toni had seemed to be making an effort, but she was so hot and cold that it sent the redhead’s feelings into overdrive. All Cheryl wanted was for everything to be fine; she wanted things to return to normal. 

They had been avoiding each other. It was hard not to; Toni didn’t seem to trust her. The pinkette looked at Cheryl like she was _scared_, and, not to mention, there were all of the awful things she said about Jason to her face. He wasn’t some monster… he was her _brother_.

Toni didn’t seem to understand that; she didn’t seem to understand the love they had for each other. She just wanted him gone; it was so selfish of her. Cheryl would _never_ make the pinkette give up something she loved for her own needs.

_ Isn’t that what you’re doing right now? Making her give you up so you can have Jason?_

That wasn’t the same. Toni wanted to fight with her… She didn’t _love_ her… She-

“All done,” Toni announced walking into the sitting room, a lightness to her steps. She noticed the light next to the sofa had already come back on, “But you knew that already.”

“Yes, thank you,” Cheryl replied. “H-how was Jason?”

Toni smiled brightly at her, “He was good, looking a little less grey today.”

Cheryl eyed her, Toni was trying to make a joke… they hadn’t laughed together in weeks, “That’s… lovely.”

“So… what are you reading?” Toni asked.

“Why do you care?” Cheryl replied, her tone harsh. 

Toni sighed, “Just wondering.”

“Well, if you’ll excuse me, I’m right in the middle of a chapter,” Cheryl replied, her eyes falling back to her book.

_ She’s trying. Stop being so harsh._

“Right… Sorry. Enjoy your book,” the pinkette mumbled before exiting the room with a defeated nod. 

Cheryl sighed, tears stinging her eyes. Toni was trying; it may be confusing, but she was trying. Cheryl was hardly making an effort. Weeks had gone by, and _now_ Toni cared? The situation had felt hopeless for weeks.

While she wished her girlfriend had tried sooner, Cheryl _was_ thankful that she was trying now. She knew she had to do _something_; she had to match Toni’s effort.

She could feel her girlfriend watching her from around the corner, and Cheryl tried to blink her tears away. 

_ When did all of this go to hell? _

She, of course, knew the answer.

The redhead knew she had to do something. She needed to make an effort. She wanted Toni back; for good this time. 

Cheryl watched the back of Toni’s head, a board game clutched in her hands. She had been desperate to reconnect with her girlfriend, so much so that she even had gone into Jason’s room for the first time in _months_, in search of _anything_ to get them spending time together again. The redhead had stumbled upon _Clue_ and figured Toni would at least be intrigued by the game even if she wasn’t by the girl presenting it to her. 

“T-Toni?” Chery whimpered, inwardly cursing herself for how broken she sounded. 

“Yeah?” Toni asked as Cheryl moved around the couch.

“I found something… I thought you might enjoy it,” she smiled softly, extending the box to the shorter girl. Toni raised an eyebrow and took it, her eyes scanning over the words on the cover. 

“Clue,” Toni said, a fond smile on her lips. “I used to play this… like a lot. Wow.”

“Would you… perhaps like to play it… w-with me?” Cheryl asked, biting down on her bottom lip.

Toni licked her own, her eyes slowly roaming up Cheryl’s body before _finally_ making eye contact. Cheryl felt butterflies explode in her chest, it felt as if Toni hadn’t even really looked at her in so long. That, of course, was an overstatement but there was an intensity in the pinkette's brown eyes that sent a shiver up her spine. 

“Sure, a lil game couldn’t hurt,” Toni replied, setting the box on the coffee table in front of her. Cheryl sat opposite from her, on the floor, and watched as Toni expertly pulled the pieces out of the box and shuffled the deck. “Who do you wanna be?”

“Miss Scarlet,” Cheryl replied, grabbing the red pawn. 

“I should’ve known,” Toni chuckled, placing the answer cards into the yellow case file sleeve. “Then I’ll be… Mrs. White.”

“Really, TT? I assumed you would pick Professor Plum. His primary color is purple after all.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Toni shrugged, dealing out the cards, “but red and white _ do _ mix into my _other_ favorite color. Seems appropriate. Don’t ya think?”

Cheryl smiled softly to herself, the comment felt _flirty_. “I suppose you’re right,” she hummed.

This felt _good_. This felt _normal_. Playful, flirty banter, longing looks, laughter. This was how it was always meant to be.

The game quickly progressed as Toni moved her white pawn hastily towards the library, an all knowing smirk on her lips. Cheryl eyed her carefully as she moved her own pawn towards the kitchen, “Where are you running off to in such a rush, TT?” Cheryl taunted. 

“Oh, just to the library,” Toni replied, her tone cocky. 

“There wouldn’t be any reason would there?” Cheryl asked, her eyebrows raised. 

“Just to win,” Toni shrugged. 

“I seriously doubt that,” Cheryl said, rolling the dice. She moved her pawn and entered the kitchen. “I believe it was Peacock, with the rope, in the kitchen.”

“Wrong,” Toni simply replied without bothering to check her score card.

Cheryl huffed with an eye roll, “How?”

“You wanna hear my guess now?” Toni asked with a crooked smile.

The redhead shrugged, tossing her hair over one shoulder, “I would love to.”

“It was… well, _me_, with the candlestick in the library,” Toni smiled proudly, and Cheryl scoffed. “Don’t believe me? Read the cards.”

“Oh, I will,” Cheryl replied, snatching the file from the game board. She slid the cards out and her face fell, “It-”

Toni smiled widely at her, “Go on.”

“It was… Mrs. White… with the candlestick… in the… in the library,” Cheryl sighed, and the shorter girl threw her head back with laughter. 

“I win!”

The redhead thrusted her hand out towards the pinkette, “That you did.” Toni eyed her hand softly before taking it in her own. Their touch lingered after a few firm shakes before Cheryl suddenly pulled away, tears in her eyes. She stood abruptly and began packing up the game, “This was a foolish plan.”

“What? What plan?” Toni asked, confusion etched on her face. “Weren’t we _just_ having fun?”

“Thinking I could use a stupid game to _actually_ spend time with you,” Cheryl snapped, throwing the pieces haphazardly into the box.

“Wait, babe, talk to me.”

“That’s what I was _trying_ to do! I was hoping the game would at least give us half an hour but I foolishly had to pick one you’re adept at. I just… I just wanted to spend time with my girlfriend.”

“I-” Toni started, not sure how the situation changed so rapidly. “Cheryl, let’s just play another round. Okay?”

“What’s the point?” Cheryl sighed, sniffling back tears.

“Cher, baby, sit down. Please?”

The redhead furrowed her eyebrows and dropped the pieces in her hand, which Toni reached out for. Cheryl flinched away, trying to stay angry. 

Toni’s hand slid down her pale forearm soothingly before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the couch. “Please?” Cheryl finally gave in and let herself be guided to sit next to the pinkette, her eyes cast down at the floor in front of her. Toni rubbed her thumb up and down the redhead’s knuckles, “I’m sorry.”

Cheryl blinked in surprise and turned to face her, “You’re sorry? But I’m the one-”

“I’ve been avoiding you… avoiding _us_. I created distance-”

“Because I was _lying_.”

“I shouldn’t have been so mad.”

“You had every right to be,” Cheryl sniffed, placing her other hand on top of Toni’s.

“Not like _ this_. I’ve been pushing you away, and I know how bad it’s been hurting you. I’m _so_ sorry,” Toni replied.

“I’m sorry for lying. I didn’t want to scare you; I know how you feel. I just could not bare to part with him, but… I cannot bare to part with you either.”

Toni suddenly cupped her face and leaned in, pecking her lips softly. Cheryl moaned at the feeling as the shorter girl’s lips pressed against her own, growing rougher with each loving contact.

“I feared you didn’t want me anymore,” Cheryl whimpered into the kiss.

Toni shook her head, “Not possible, baby.”

“I’ve missed you.”

The pinkette’s thumb caressed her girlfriend’s cheek as they finally pulled away, “Mmm, I’ve missed you too. How about you let me show you just how _much_ I’ve missed you?” She leaned close and began peppering Cheryl’s neck with gentle kisses.

“TT,” the redhead sighed, further slumping into her embrace.

“Yes?” Toni asked before returning to her task.

“Take me to bed,” Cheryl exhaled. The redhead squeaked in surprise as Toni scooped her up. 

“Gladly,” Toni smirked. She carried her through the house bridal style until they reached their bedroom. The shorter girl tossed Cheryl onto the mattress, immediately crawling on top of her in a heated kiss.

“Please,” Cheryl whined as Toni’s lips returned to attacking her neck. “TT, please.”

“Someone’s eager,” the pinkette gloated. 

The taller girl pulled at her girlfriend’s shirt, “It’s been weeks. I _need_ you.”

Toni leaned back to remove her shirt fully, followed by her bra. “You have me, baby.”

An enormous smile crossed the redhead’s lips as she pulled Toni back down to her, once again crashing their lips together. Cheryl moaned into the kiss, feeling her body flush with heat as Toni’s bare chest rubbed against her clothed one. The redhead shuddered gleefully when she felt the shorter girl’s hands begin to wander underneath her shirt. “Toni,” she mewled.

“Yeah?” Toni replied, licking a stripe up her pale neck. 

“Undress me,” Cheryl groaned, her hands kneading into the tanned breasts above her. The shorter girl smirked down at her, pecking her lips. 

“So demanding today,” Toni teased, pulling the redhead’s shirt over her head. She kissed down Cheryl’s pale chest and across her collar bone, reveling in the taste of her sweet skin. Her hand slid behind her girlfriend’s back and unfastened her bra. As soon as the fabric was free from the redhead’s body, Toni’s lips enclosed around a taut, pink nipple.

Cheryl threw her head back with a moan, her hips bucking under Toni’s. “I need you now,” she groaned out again, “please.”

“No foreplay, baby?” Toni frowned, switching to her girlfriend’s other breast. Cheryl let out a shaky breath and traced her hand up Toni’s thigh. Her fingers began rubbing the pinkette through her jeans, and Toni moaned into the redhead’s chest.

The shorter girl ground her hips into Cheryl’s hand. She pulled at the redhead’s skirt, desperate to get her fully undressed. Cheryl pulled her hand away, easily pulling off her garments and throwing them to the bedroom floor. Toni gawked for a minute, her eyes drinking up the sight of porcelain skin. She ran her finger along her rib cage and down her stomach, eliciting goosebumps from the girl below her. Toni leaned down and kissed her abdomen, sucking on the skin. She began to make her descent, much to the redhead’s relief. 

Her lips ghosted against Cheryl’s clit causing the redhead to let out a whine. Toni observed her center for a moment, looking at how slick her entrance appeared. She hummed in approval, leaning down to lick a stripe through her folds. Cheryl cried out at the contact as Toni gripped onto her thighs. “You’re so wet for me.”

“M-more,” Cheryl begged, burying her hands into Toni’s hair. “Please more.”

The pinkette secured her lips around Cheryl’s clit, sucking roughly. The redhead cried out louder, her hips bucking into her girlfriend’s face. Toni pulled her hips back down, her tongue never stopping. Cheryl began panting, her moans filling the room. “Oh, T-Toni… Yes… keep going,” she purred, gripping her hair tighter. 

Toni picked up the pace with her tongue, lapping against her vigorously. Cheryl moaned loudly, her body shaking with her impending release. She pulled at Toni’s locks, her back arched off the bed as she cried out. “I-I’m… I’m-,” she stuttered, breathing heavily. Toni didn’t let up on her pace, and soon Cheryl was coming undone, screaming out vehemently. 

The shorter girl cleaned her up with her tongue, gently pulling her wet muscle through Cheryl’s folds, eliciting shakes and moans from the redhead who hadn’t fully come down from her high. Cheryl panted, loosening her grip on Toni’s hair, allowing the pinkette to pull away from her center. Toni smiled at the flushed girl below her before removing her own jeans and underwear, promptly throwing them behind her.

“Hearing you moan got me so worked up,” Toni husked, pulling the redhead’s hand to her wet center.

Cheryl smiled as she leaned up, her tongue caught in between her teeth. She moved her fingers through Toni’s folds, relishing in how turned on she was. They leaned in, kissing each other languidly. Cheryl moaned at the taste of herself on Toni’s tongue, moving her hand at a harder pace. Toni moaned as well, breaking their kiss to toss her head back as she did. Pink waves cascaded down her back as Cheryl’s lips attached to her neck. 

The redhead flipped Toni down, her head landing in the soft pillows. Pale fingers continued to trace her center, twisting around her clit before swiping down and back up. “Y-your mouth,” Toni panted. The redhead quickly complied. Her tongue traced the pinkette’s abs before her face settled in between her thighs. She kissed the tender skin there and breathed onto her center.

Toni groaned, eagerly awaiting her plump lips. They wrapped around her clit moments later, and the shorter girl breathed a sigh of relief. Cheryl began sucking, her middle finger tracing her entrance. “Inside, Cher,” Toni urged. “Please.” She gasped as her girlfriend’s finger entered her roughly. 

Cheryl’s pale finger pumped in and out of the pinkette, curling to hit her spongy walls. Toni moaned loudly, moving her hips against her girlfriend, quickening her journey to her orgasm. Cheryl added another finger to Toni’s soaked entrance, her tongue now moving rapidly against her girlfriend. Cheryl moaned into her clit, kissing it before flicking her tongue again. 

“I’m s-so cl-close,” Toni panted, teetering on the edge of release. “Oh God, yes, baby… r-right th-there. H-harder.”

Cheryl moved her fingers harder, curling them into her girlfriend even deeper. Toni suddenly cried out, her back arching off the bed as she came. Cheryl continued to pump into her, loving the feeling of her slick, clenching walls and the way the sound of her cries filled the room.

Toni slowly began to come down, her body stilling. Cheryl slowly removed her fingers, sticking them in Toni’s own mouth. The pinkette moaned at the taste as she diligently cleaned herself off of Cheryl’s hand. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Toni breathed, kissing the redhead. 

“As are you, TT. I have missed you so,” Cheryl smiled, kissing her again. 

“We’re gonna to have to go for like five hours to make up for all the time we lost,” Toni chuckled with a low growl. “I just _have_ to have you again.”

“I’m all yours,” Cheryl replied.

The pinkette cupped her face and kissed her roughly. Cheryl could feel the intensity radiating off of her girlfriend; it excited her. She felt wanted, appreciated, maybe even _loved_.

“I have never wanted anyone so badly in my life,” Toni husked, her hands roaming over Cheryl’s exposed body. 

The redhead moaned, “Say it again.”

“I want you,” Toni replied, kissing her girlfriend’s neck tenderly. 

“Again,” she requested breathlessly.

The shorter girl leaned back to meet the redhead’s gaze, “I want _you_, Cheryl.”

“Take me. _Please_, take me.”

Toni pushed Cheryl back down onto the bed, kissing her roughly. She bit on the redhead’s bottom lip and pulled back, sucking on it. Cheryl groaned at the action, her eyes fluttering closed. 

The pinkette’s hand snaked down Cheryl’s body, settling in between her thighs. “What’s our record? Four rounds?” she asked cheekily, her middle finger dipping inside of her girlfriend before pulling back out. “I think we can do better. How ‘bout you, babe?”

“W-whatever you w-want.”

Toni raised an eyebrow, a devilish smile growing on her lips, “_Whatever_ I want?”

Cheryl nodded eagerly and threw her head back as Toni added a second finger. The shorter girl kissed the corner of her open, moaning mouth tenderly as the pace of her fingers quickened. Toni wrapped her lips around Cheryl’s nipple, sucking harshly. The redhead moans were constant with every breath as her girlfriend’s finger curled into her spot. 

“T-Toni,” she mewled, gripping the girl’s tanned arm roughly. “Oh fuck, Toni… oh my God.”

“You’re close,” Toni panted, keeping her fingers curled. Cheryl’s walls tightened around her fingers. “Let go, baby.” The pinkette licked along her girlfriend’s collar bone, knowing that drove her crazy.

The redhead cried out, her back arching off the bed as a string of curse words left her lips. Her walls squeezed around Toni’s fingers as she came, but Toni didn’t stop, she thrusted into her more roughly, quickening her pace.

“Eyes on me, baby. Please, let me see those pretty eyes,” Toni whispered gently, pecking her open mouth.

Cheryl struggled to look at Toni, her second orgasm hitting her hard only moments later. She cried out, her head pushing further back into her satin pillow. Toni attacked her neck with fevered kisses, not slowing down for a second.

Cheryl looked at Toni; she could barely breathe, but the pinkette refused to quit her stunning pace. Toni placed her forehead against Cheryl’s as the redhead cupped her face and kissed her. The taller girl’s cries soon filled the room again as she hit orgasm three, her whole body shaking and shuddering underneath her girlfriend. Cheryl laced her legs around Toni’s middle, pulling the girl’s fingers deeper inside of her and signaling she was ready for more. 

The pinkette smiled down at her, her thumb pressing against Cheryl’s clit. Cheryl cried out at the action, her moans only growing louder as her fourth orgasm in a row approached. “S-s-shit,” the redhead gasped as Toni’s thumb circled her roughly. “I’m… I’m-”

“Cum for me, Cher,” Toni husked.

Cheryl finished and hard; her body shook as she struggled to get air into her lungs. Toni slowly removed her fingers, allowing her a reprieve. Cheryl breathed heavily as Toni stroked her abdomen soothingly. She kissed the pale neck of her lover, their bare chests scraping against each other as Cheryl’s chest heaved. 

As the redhead’s breathing became less labored, Toni’s hand once again found it’s way to her girlfriend’s center. The older girl rubbed Cheryl’s clit softly in lazy circles as a smile crossed her lips. She still wasn’t done with her. 

“Ohhh,” Cheryl moaned. The pinkette entered her once again, immediately curling into her spot. “Y-you don’t want a b-break?” Cheryl asked, her eyes closing at the feeling of Toni’s rhythmic pace inside her. 

“Nah,” Toni smirked. “I’m good to keep going. Are you?” 

The redhead nodded, a moan caught in her throat, “But what… mmm… what about y-you?”

“Right now I just want to focus on you,” Toni explained. “That okay, baby?”

“Yes… Oh God, yes,” Cheryl mewled as the pinkette began to pick up her pace. “Fuck, keep going.”

“God, you’re so fucking wet,” Toni groaned in approval, kissing her girlfriend roughly.

Cheryl could only moan in response. She was already so close. It felt so good, but she didn’t know how much longer she could last like this. Toni was insatiable, and Cheryl understood why. It had been _weeks_ since they had even kissed. This was a whole new side to her girlfriend, but the redhead didn’t mind; she was being absolutely _ravished_.

Cheryl’s hips worked in time with Toni’s fingers, and the redhead easily came undone again. The pinkette didn’t slow her pace as she kissed Cheryl’s chest, eager to get as many out of her as she could. 

“I’m-” Cheryl choked out, gasping as her seventh, and hopefully final orgasm, loomed. 

“I know,” Toni cooed, kissing her neck gently. “You can do it.”

The shorter girl’s fingers curled into her and the redhead came, shaking intensely, her broken cries the loudest they had ever been. Once again, Toni’s pace stayed miraculously consistent. 

“I-I c-can’t… T-TT,” Cheryl panted, her eyes opening and closing. Her whole body glistened with sweat.

Toni slowed her fingers. “One more? Can you give me one more, baby?” Toni asked, her brown eyes shining. Cheryl nodded tiredly, causing Toni to insist, “Use your words, Cher.”

“Y-yes. _Fuck_,” the redhead answered, throwing her head back.

Toni smiled and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend’s brow. “Good girl.”

Cheryl’s eyes lit up at the praise, and Toni smiled down at her, her fingers quickening within her entrance again. The redhead groaned loudly; she felt like she was on fire but in a good way. She did her best to rock her hips with Toni’s movements, despite her exhaustion. Everything felt so good, every movement, every thrust, every kiss.

“Oh shit… Toni… I-I… oh God. _Fuck_.”

“Good girl, Cher. Come on, baby, let go for me.”

“Oh f-fuck,” Cheryl cried out as she came. She threw her head back in a silent scream as her back arched off the bed. Waves of pleasure washed over the redhead. Cheryl clenched the bed sheet below her, desperate for something to ground her to earth. She had never experienced an orgasm so powerful, and she didn’t know if it was a cathartic release after their time apart or a result of Toni forcing her to come over and over, but whatever the cause, Cheryl had no complaints.

Toni slowed her pace as Cheryl’s legs dropped back down to the mattress. The redhead panted heavily, finally being allowed to fully come down. Toni laid next to her, watching her girlfriend’s chest rise and fall rapidly.

After Cheryl had finally settled, she turned to Toni, a lazy smile on her flushed face. “That was hot… and nice.”

Toni giggled at her exhausted girlfriend, “Agreed.”

“And I think you… beat… your record.”

“That was only two rounds,” Toni sighed with a slight smirk. 

Cheryl rolled her eyes, “That was… eight… disguised as two… and you know it.”

The pinkette shrugged with a cheeky smile, “Maybe so? You were _so_ hot though.”

“D-do you… want me to-”

“I’m good babe; watching you was enough.”

Cheryl raised an eyebrow, “Are you… sure, TT?”

“Positive,” the shorter girl replied, pecking her lips. 

“Well, if that’s the case… can you hold me?” Cheryl asked, finally regaining some control over her breathing.

Toni’s eyes lit up, “Of course, Cher.”

The couple snuggled underneath the satin covers, despite the sweat that covered their bodies. Toni spooned Cheryl’s back, peppering kisses to her bare shoulder. It was a stark contrast to a few weeks prior when Cheryl desperately clung to Toni despite the shorter girl continuing to pull away. The redhead hummed contentedly, her fingers laced with Toni’s own which were placed flush on her stomach.

“I missed you,” Toni repeated, placing another chaste kiss to her shoulder. “I missed _this_.”

“Mmm, I missed you,” Cheryl echoed, gripping Toni’s hands harder. The fan squeaked above them, working overtime to cool off the room and their sweaty bodies. 

The pinkette tangled her bare legs with Cheryl’s, holding her even closer. She sighed contently and buried her face in the red waves of her girlfriend, taking a hefty breath in, “How did we go _weeks_ without this? Stupid… I was so stupid.”

“Nonsense, my sweet,” the redhead countered. “I cannot blame you for the way you responded.”

“I put all that distance between us,” Toni said as she continued leaving kisses on Cheryl’s ivory skin. “I’m so _so_ sorry, baby.”

“I shouldn’t have kept such a huge secret from you,” Cheryl sighed. She lifted Toni’s hand to her lips, placing a gentle kiss upon the shorter girl’s knuckles. “It is _I_ who should be sorry.”

Toni nuzzled closer, “It doesn’t matter who’s sorry or whose fault it was. We’re back where we’re supposed to be… together, wrapped up in each other’s arms… _naked_…”

Cheryl shook her head with a laugh, “You are incorrigible.”

“Something tells me you wouldn’t have it any other way,” the pinkette responded with another lingering kiss to Cheryl’s shoulder.

“Perhaps,” Cheryl grinned. The fan above them suddenly slowed to a stop, and she groaned, turning to face the ceiling. “The power went out, _again_.”

Toni snuggled into her chest, her eyes closed. “At least it was considerate enough to wait for us to finish,” she laughed softly. “It’s fine.” The pinkette instantly felt discomfort as the heat of the room swelled. Riverdale was _not_ known for mild summers, despite the snowy winters. 

“I’ll go restart it,” Cheryl replied; she sat up with a wince.

“Baby, _I’ll_ go restart it. You’re probably sore,” Toni said, trying to keep a triumphant smirk off of her face. 

Cheryl scoffed, “Someone is awfully full of herself.” She leaned in, pecking Toni on her nose and then her lips. 

“Didn’t hear you deny it,” Toni gloated.

The redhead rolled her eyes. “You really wouldn’t mind?” she asked, once again avoiding addressing Toni’s accusation. 

“Of course not. I’ll be right back,” the pinkette said, kissing Cheryl again before pulling herself from the bed and into the clothes she had been wearing prior to their rendezvous before walking towards the door. 

“Toni?” Cheryl called after her.

The shorter girl stopped and looked back, “Yeah?”

“Are we… are we okay?”

Toni smiled, “Yes, baby. We’re okay.”

“Good,” the redhead beamed. “Hurry back?”

“I’ll be back before you know it.”

The pinkette ducked out of the room with a smile on her face. There was a newfound pep in her step. Things were finally back on track. Sure, they could have been like this sooner if she had just gotten over herself and _talked_ to Cheryl, but they were good now, and that’s what mattered.

Toni walked through the house towards the basement, mindlessly humming to the beat of Rihanna’s _We Found Love_ as she went. Perhaps the choice was a little presumptuous, but it was true on her part. If the distance convinced Toni of anything it was that. She was in love with Cheryl. Whether the redhead loved her back or not was another story. It was too soon to say anything yet, but she’d tell her soon.

She continued to hum along to the song as she lit the candle and descended into the basement. Toni went directly to the generator, wanting to get the power restored as quickly as possible so she could get back to her girl. The pinkette sat the candle down on the shelf behind the large metal enclosure. She lifted the lid and squinted in the darkness until she located the switch she was looking for. After flipping it, the machine roared back to life.

A thump came just as the machine turned back on; anyone else would have missed it, but Toni’s ears perked at the sound. It sounded as if someone or _something_ had crashed into one of the many full buckets that lined the ground of the basement.

Toni stiffened at the sound. She had been downstairs enough times to know exactly where noises _should_ be coming from. Whatever that was, it was nowhere near the generator or the cage. She looked to her side and saw nothing but darkness. 

It was probably nothing. Perhaps a rat managed to get in somehow while looking for a cool place to sleep. Jason was locked up in his cage, she had checked when-

_ I didn’t check._

She turned around abruptly and was horrified to find the cage empty. The corner where the fencing met had been dislodged, one section of fencing falling away from the post. It could only mean one thing: she was alone in the basement with a biter. 

Toni looked around frantically, trying to find some sign of Jason’s whereabouts. She needed to get to the stairs and out of the basement. Every corner was shrouded in darkness, and she was too panicked to remember to grab the candle. With shaky breath, Toni hastily walked towards the staircase, hoping he would stay immobile in the shadows until she was safely upstairs.

Before she could reach the bottom step, Jason emerged from the dark just to the right of the staircase, blocking her path. It was kill or be killed. Since first finding out about Jason, she had worried about a situation like this. There was no other choice; she had to kill her girlfriend’s brother. She knew he was already dead. The biter wasn’t even human anymore, but to Cheryl, it was still Jason, her twin. They were finally in a good place, and this could destroy everything. Toni was finally in a place to admit she was in love with the redhead, and now she might lose her forever.

_ I’m sorry, Cher. Please forgive me._

Toni reached into the pocket of her shorts for her knife. Her eyes widened as she realized it was empty. Her knife was still sitting on her nightstand, where she left it after carrying Cheryl upstairs to celebrate their reconciliation.

Her eyes darted around the dark room, looking for _anything_ she could use as a weapon. Seeing nothing in reach, Toni grabbed a paint bucket off the floor and hurled it towards Jason with as much force as she could muster. To her dismay, she missed. The bucket flew past him into one of the metal storage shelves, and its impact caused a cascade of metal cans to fall onto the floor.

The noise distracted Jason. He turned his focus to the source of the clattering, giving Toni a brief moment to run past. She pushed him as she went, causing him to topple over onto the ground. Just as Toni reached the banister, she felt a hand firmly grasp her ankle. The pinkette screamed out in panic as déjà vu flooded her, and she was pulled backwards, falling to the floor beside him.

She kicked at his hand, trying to break his hold, but it was no use. Jason pulled her closer to him as he crawled, biting the air fervently. Toni kicked and kneed the biter, desperately trying to push him off her. Her hands desperately reached around, hoping she could find something to use as a weapon.

_No. Not like this. I can’t die like this._

Soon his head was level with her own. His pale eyes were crazed as they fixated on her. Jason bent down, ready to take a bite from her shoulder. Toni gripped his shoulders and pushed with all her might, struggling to keep him back. Violently he continued to lunge, weakening her hold.

Toni knew she had to face the truth…

This was it. This was how she died. Alone, in a dark basement.

Cheryl would probably keep her in the cage with Jason, waiting for a cure that would never come.

_ Oh God… Cheryl._

She’d never hold her hand or kiss her soft lips again. Toni would never have the chance to say goodbye. She would never be able to tell Cheryl how much she means to her. She would never have the chance to tell Cheryl she loves her.

It was over.

_ Goodbye, Cheryl._

Toni sobbed, using what was left of her strength to push Jason back by his shoulders as his teeth continued to comp the air inches from her face, her arms growing tired. 

It was inevitable…

She was going to die.

Until… he stopped. All at once Jason’s body went limp in her arms. The dead weight was too much, and his body collapsed onto her own.

Toni was too stunned to move; the adrenaline continued coursing through her body. As her mind settled she noticed the bright purple handle of her knife protruding from the back of his skull. She squinted in confusion, thinking she was imagining the blade.

_I didn’t have that?_

Then she saw her, standing a few feet away, hands covering her mouth to muffle her sobs. Toni knew what it meant. Cheryl had thrown on her dressing gown upon hearing the commotion, grabbed Toni’s blade, and came running.

Cheryl had saved her.

Toni struggled to push Jason’s body off of her and scrambled to her feet. Cautiously, she took a step towards her trembling girlfriend, “Baby?”

The redhead continued staring at the floor, her eyes fixed on her brother’s unmoving body.

“Cheryl?” Toni tried again. She gently placed her hand on the redhead’s shoulder. The second she made contact, Cheryl dropped her arms from her face and collapsed into Toni’s embrace. “I’ve got you.”

“I’m s-sorry,” Cheryl said into Toni’s shoulder, holding the girl tight. “I-I… I couldn’t… I’m sorry.”

“Shh,” the pinkette soothed. “I’m fine, babe. You… you did it, okay?”

“I could-couldn’t… I’m sorry,” she repeated. “I’m s-sorry… I c-couldn't.”

“I’m okay,” Toni assured, still struggling to control her breathing. “_We’re_ okay.”

“I couldn’t,” Cheryl continued to say, tears falling from her eyes and soaking the shorter girl’s t-shirt.

Toni pulled away, searching Cheryl’s eyes, “Baby, _look_ at me. I’m fine. You _did_ it.”

The taller girl shook her head, “I c-couldn’t…”

“What couldn’t you do?”

“I c-could-couldn’t,” she sobbed. “I’m s-sorry.”

“What?” A wail escaped the redhead’s throat as she fell back into Toni’s arms. “Come on, babe. Let’s… let’s go upstairs. You don’t need to be here right now.”

Cheryl nodded and allowed Toni to help her upstairs. The pinkette escorted her into the living room. “I couldn’t,” she said again once they were sitting on the sofa.

“Baby?” Toni rubbed her hand gently down the redhead’s back, attempting to comfort her. “Talk to me.”

“I… I couldn’t,” Cheryl repeated once again.

“Couldn’t what, babe?”

“Risk it,” she responded, looking at her lap.

The shorter girl’s brow furrowed in confusion, “Risk what? I don’t understand.”

“I… I couldn’t risk… _you_. I couldn't bare losing anyone else I-” Sobs wracked her body as she collapsed into Toni, clinging to her.

Toni didn’t know what to do; she felt so helpless. She nearly died not even five minutes ago, but that didn’t feel important anymore. All that mattered to her was Cheryl, the girl who just killed her own brother to save _her_. Jason had been dead long before tonight, but not to Cheryl. The girl crying in her arms had held on to hope that a cure would come, that she could be united with her brother again, but she gave that all up for _her_.

“What about the cure?” Toni asked softly. She was _so_ grateful, but she had to know. Part of her feared her girlfriend would regret her decision once the shock had worn off.

Cheryl shook her head as she pulled away from Toni, “I couldn’t let someone I… I l-love _die_ for a m-maybe.”

“Someone you… what?” Toni’s eyes grew wide, not trusting what she heard. “Y-you… you love me?”

The redhead nodded, “And I al-almost lost you too.” Once again, Cheryl crumbled into her girlfriend’s waiting arms.

Toni wanted to celebrate. She wanted to tell Cheryl she loved her too, but it wasn’t the time. This moment was for Cheryl, and it was for Jason, to mourn and respect the memory of who he once was. She knew her time would come, when the moment could be about them and not be tainted with despair.

The next morning, Jason was finally laid to rest in the Thornhill family plot. Toni handled getting his body out of the basement and across the yard. She dug the hole and prepared the grave marker. She knew the burial would be hard enough on Cheryl, and she refused to allow the situation to be more painful for her girlfriend than it was already.

After his body was in the hole, Toni went back into the house to tell Cheryl it was time. The redhead said a few heartfelt words and recited a passage from their favorite childhood book, The Chronicles of Narnia. Toni stayed by her side every second.

Once the grave was covered, Toni excused herself to give Cheryl a moment of time alone with her brother. She watched from a distance, not wanting to let her girlfriend out of her sight. They were safe within the iron fence, but after recent events, Toni didn’t want to take any chances.

“Goodbye, dear brother,” Cheryl sniffed. “I hope you can forgive me, wherever you are.”

Her hand found the wooden grave marker Toni had created and traced his name with the pad of her thumb. “I… I am so sorry, JJ,” she sobbed, her free hand flying to her mouth to muffle her cries. “I couldn’t risk her. I-I had to pr-protect her, the way you al-always protected m-me.”

“I’m sorry,” she repeated. “I sh-should have b-been st-stronger, as you deserved. I realized that now. The c-cure m-may never come, but she’s here. I couldn’t r-risk her for a maybe… I c-couldn’t let her s-suffer for my delusions.”

Cheryl sighed and turned her attention to the sky, hoping her brother was looking down at her, “I sh-shouldn’t have let y-you suffer. P-please for-forgive m-me.” Sobs wracked her body, and Cheryl covered her face in both hands. She screamed into her palms, overcome with guilt.

“Cher?” Toni asked, hesitantly. She had walked back over to the grave upon hearing her girlfriend’s screams.

The redhead choked back a sob, “I’m f-fine, TT. I’ll only b-be another m-moment.”

“Okay, babe,” the shorter girl replied, sorrow in her voice. “I’m right over here if you need me.”

“Th-thank you,” Cheryl acknowledged. Once she was alone again, she turned her attention back to Jason’s final resting place. “I love her. I w-wish you two h-had m-met sooner, wh-when you were st-still _you_. I m-miss you des-desperately, and I kn-know I will for the r-rest of m-my life.”

Cheryl rose to her feet and laid a single red rose upon the fresh, soft dirt as tears continued to spill down her face, “Th-thank you for b-being my pro-protector, my br-brother, and m-my b-best fr-friend. Sleep well, JJ. I h-hope our p-paths cross again in the n-next life. I l-love you. I’ll al-always love y-you.” She turned and looked to Toni, the girl that she loved, the girl that had risked so much for her, with a heavy heart. She didn’t know how much longer Toni would stick around after the catastrophic events that seem to follow the redhead with eerie vengeance. Cheryl knew deep down that she had to get used to being completely and utterly alone. She smiled at the pinkette halfheartedly, knowing she had to enjoy what few moments they had left.

The two girls sat on the couch, tears continuing to cascade down Cheryl’s cheeks as she gripped onto Toni’s hand. The pinkette’s mind was racing, she wanted to tell her so badly. She wanted to hold Cheryl, kiss her, and tell her she _loved_ her.

Cheryl’s energy towards her was all off, despite being the first one to utter those three words. Toni was terrified that she regretted her decision. Cheryl told her she didn’t, and she wanted to believe her, but doubt crept into her mind. 

“Cher?” Toni asked softly.

The redhead turned to her, a smile forming on her tear stricken face. There was nervousness behind her eyes. “Yes, TT?”

The pinkette let out a shaky breath, grabbing both of her girlfriend’s hands, “There’s something I’ve wanted to say since last night, but I was waiting until after the funeral… Figured you had enough on your mind.”

“I… I understand, and please know I don’t blame you.”

“Blame me?”

“You’re leaving me, aren’t you? I mean… you almost died because of me and my foolishness. Why wouldn’t you?” Cheryl sniffed, moving to detach their hands.

Toni gripped onto her tighter, and the redhead looked into her eyes, confusion etched in her watery orbs. “No, that’s not-”

“It’s probably for the best,” Cheryl said, cutting her off. New tears ran down her face, “Just know how sorry I am about what happened.”

“Babe, no. Please, listen to me,” Toni urged.

“I’ll be okay. You don’t need to w-worry about me,” the redhead struggled to remain composed. She gave Toni the strongest smile she could, waiting for the rejection that would inevitably come.

Toni sighed with a little shake of her head, a smile grew as she looked at her distraught girlfriend, “Cheryl, I’m not breaking up with you. I _love_ you.”

Cheryl blinked rapidly, her eyebrows arching, “What?”

“I love you.”

“I-I love you too,” the redhead beamed, matching Toni’s smile.

The shorter girl cupped her face and kissed her softly. Cheryl couldn’t help but cry into the kiss, her emotions caught in a whirlwind. They broke away to embrace in a loving hug.

“I love you so much,” Cheryl mumbled into Toni’s neck.

“I love _you_ so much,” her girlfriend replied. “Ugh, wait! Don’t tell me we’re going to be those cliche couples who go back and forth like that.”

“Too late, my sweet. It’s already happening,” Cheryl laughed, pecking her lips.

“I guess it isn’t the worst thing to happen to me,” Toni teased back.

“Nor I,” Cheryl smiled, leaning in to capture Toni in another kiss. Suddenly, the redhead burst into laughter, catching Toni completely off guard.

“You alright, Cher?”

“I really thought you were leaving me,” she laughed through tears.

Toni reached up to caress her girlfriend’s cheek, “Nah. You’re stuck with me, babe.”

The couple laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, their hands intertwined underneath the sheets. It was peaceful and innocent, simply two girls being together, enjoying the closeness. Toni’s eyelids began to feel heavy. She turned, pulling the taller girl closer; her fingers gripped the satin of her girlfriend’s nightgown as Toni snuggled into her. The pinkette sighed in content and closed her eyes, prepping to fall asleep after the long, emotional day.

“I-I can’t stay here,” Cheryl suddenly blurted out. Her voice was thick with tears.

“Hmm, baby?” Toni asked, sitting up to look at the redhead in the dark.

“I can’t… it hurts too much,” she choked out. “Everyone I’ve loved… they’re all buried here. They all _died_ here. These walls… they don’t hold anything for me but pain… and I fear if we stay, we’ll suffer the same fate. I cannot fathom losing you, TT, and I already almost did.”

Toni was silent; she understood why Cheryl wanted to leave, but the thought of leaving running water, food, a warm bed, and the safety of a mansion with a protective iron fence surrounding it _terrified_ her. Cheryl didn’t know what it was like out there; the pinkette had been struggling when Cheryl had saved her.

“You really want to leave? It’s dangerous out there.”

“Yes, I do,” Cheryl said firmly.

Toni sighed, kissing her girlfriend’s collar bone. “Well, you’ll keep me safe then. Right, Cher?”

Cheryl scoffed, “You are the one versed in traveling through this desolate world. I have a feeling it will be you keeping me safe.”

Toni let out a small laugh, “I think you forgot you’ve saved my life _twice_ now.”

“No, TT, it was _you_ who saved _my_ life,” Cheryl corrected, her fingers absentmindedly running through her girlfriend’s hair. 

“I _don’t_ remember that happening,” Toni said, holding the redhead closer.

“Toni, I am alive because of you. Perhaps you didn’t perform a direct act of heroism, but if you hadn’t stayed, I would have surely met my demise.”

The pinkette raised an eyebrow, “What are you talking about?”

“The cage. It’s structure was deteriorating, and I never noticed.” Cheryl shook her head, “I had so much blind faith in Jason and my situation; it never occurred to me something could go wrong. I would have gone downstairs, and I would have been defenseless.”

Toni swallowed roughly, “And I wouldn’t have been here to… oh God. I don’t even want to think about a world without you in it.”

“I feel the same way about you, mon trésor.” Cheryl smiled, “So see, you saved my life… just by being here.”

“I think it’s safe to say we saved each other, Cher,” Toni replied, giving her a chaste kiss.

Toni put herself in charge of packing their backpacks. She filled them with supplies such as food, water, feminine hygiene products, and first aid supplies. Any extra room was used for what bit of extra clothing she could fit, mainly fresh pairs of underwear. She knew they would scavenge for things while on the road, but Toni wanted to make sure they had the necessities, as well as a few comforts before starting their journey.

She couldn’t help but shake as she packed. Toni was utterly terrified of venturing back out into the biter filled world. The pinkette knew Cheryl could handle the dead, but Toni was more scared of running into _people_. She knew what they were capable of and didn’t want Cheryl exposed to that. She didn’t want Cheryl exposed to any of it, the hunger, the thirst, the lack of sleep, or the _fear_.

Cheryl walked into their bedroom, a stack of documents in her hand, snapping Toni from her spiraling thoughts as she turned to her girlfriend.

“Hey baby,” Toni said, her voice small.

“Hello, my love,” Cheryl smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

“What’s up with the papers?”

“These are from Daddy’s files, what was left of them that is. I think I’ve finally decided on a destination.”

Toni frowned, “Where?”

“D.C., I want to see if the CDC has truly been working on a cure as I was told. I just have to know, TT.”

Panic flooded Toni’s chest, what if they discovered that Jason could have been saved this whole time?

_What if she regrets saving me?_

“I know what you’re thinking. Please don’t fear that I regret saving you; I would do it again in a heartbeat,” Cheryl assured her, giving her a knowing smile.

Toni nodded, returning the smile, and turned back to their bags, shoving more toiletries into the small pockets.

With a map clutched firmly in Toni’s hand, the two girls exited the front door of Thornhill for the last time. They looked up at the grand mansion, and then at each other.

“The world isn’t as you remember it, Cher,” Toni replied, biting her bottom lip nervously.

Cheryl nodded in understanding, “I know. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t scared.”

“Are you _sure_ about this?” Toni asked.

“Yes, TT. I cannot be here anymore.”

Toni nodded slowly and looked towards the mansion again.

Cheryl grabbed her hand, “You’ll be with me right?”

“I’ll _always_ be with you, until my heart stops beating.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @imboredasfuk’s amazing creations:  
<https://twitter.com/imboredasfuk/status/1196581663674949632>  
<https://twitter.com/imboredasfuk/status/1196581943284031488>


End file.
